El Legado de las Sombras
by Rowen Anais Black
Summary: DarkHarry. Harry ha cambiado después de la muerte de su padrino. Le interesa la magia negra, y la usa. Voldemort se da cuenta de ello, y en vez de querer matarlo, lo ayudará, hará que se una a sus filas y le enseñará a controlar su poder.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1: El poder de Harry empieza a desarrollarse.**_

Harry Potter se quedó mirando hacia la ventana, tenía la sensación de que era vigilado por alguien, pero todas las veces que se había asomado por la ventana, no había nadie, tal vez el que lo espiara no quería ser visto, pero no podría engañarle, por lo menos no a él. El joven pelinegro de ojos verdes, y una cicatriz con forma de rayo, se levantó de la cama, ya estaba aburrido de estar allí tumbado todo el día, sin hacer nada. Desde la muerte de su padrino, Sirius Black, Harry Potter lo había pasado muy mal. Además, ahora que conocía la profecía, el chico sabía que su vida sería aún más peligrosa que antes, ya que tenía que matar a Lord Voldemort, o sino sería éste el que lo matara a él, ya que ninguno de los dos podría vivir mientras el otro siguiera con vida. Este miró unas cartas que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche, eran de sus amigos, que parecían bastante preocupados por Harry, y eso se notaba en sus cartas, aunque a este todavía no se había molestado en contestarlas. Harry volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero seguía sin haber nadie, lo único que se podía ver, eran las gotas de lluvia cayendo con fuerza sobre el suelo.

Harry decidió que sería mejor salir a la calle, aunque estuviera lloviendo, por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de ver al que lo espiaba, además, no le importaba mojarse. El chico bajó las escaleras despreocupadamente, pero al llegar a la puerta alguien le gritó, este se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con sus tíos, Vernon y Petunia Dursley.

―¿Se puede saber a donde vas, Potter ―preguntó su tío.

―Pues la verdad, no, no se puede saber ―contestó Harry dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

―¡Quieto ahí Potter, en primer lugar no me hables con ese tono ―dijo Vernon. Harry sonrió, la verdad le gustaba hacer rabiar a su tío, aunque antes no lo hubiese demostrado.

―No pienso hacerte caso tío, pero te diré a donde voy si eso te hará sentirte mejor, solo voy a dar una vuelta ―contestó Harry, aunque su tío tenía ganas de seguirlo y atraparlo, no lo hizo, este parecía algo asustado, por el tono de voz de Harry. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta para irse, añadió―: Por cierto, alguien vigila la casa, y creo que es un mortífago, o sea, un aliado de Voldemort.

Harry cerró la puerta con tranquilidad, y luego echó a caminar por la acera de Privet Drive, sin dirigirse a ningún lado en especial, una sonrisa se formó en su cara al ver la cara que habían puesto sus tíos cuando había dicho aquello.

Un joven de pelo rubio y ojos grises, había estado observando como Harry Potter salía de la casa de sus tíos, dejando así la protección que su madre había dejado en la casa, pero este no se había molestado en seguirlo, al contrario, se había quedado en su sitio, alerta, aunque cuando vio que Harry desapareció por una esquina, este empezó a andar sigilosamente, sin ser visto por nadie, hasta que alguien lo llamó.

―¡Malfoy! ―El joven de pelo rubio se dio la vuelta, y vio a dos figuras enmascaradas acercándose a él, este miró hacia los lados, al parecer no quería que ningún muggle los viera por allí.

―¿Qué queréis? ―preguntó el joven.

―El Lord quiere que vayas a verlo ―fue la simple contestación del mortífago―. Ahora mismo.

El joven miró hacia donde Harry había desaparecido, los mortífagos entendieron al instante porqué lo había echo.

―No te preocupes, nosotros nos ocuparemos de Potter ―dijo el otro mortífago.

―Está bien, pero no lo ataquéis si no es necesario, solo limitaros a seguirle, hacerme caso, Potter es más peligroso de lo que parece ―dijo el joven, que al parecer tenía dominio sobre los otros dos, después este desapareció dejando cierta oscuridad en la zona.

―Maldito crío, no sé como ha conseguido que el Lord confíe tanto en él, solo es un crío novato ―susurró el mortífago.

―Cállate y sigamos a Potter ―dijo el otro mortífago. Después los dos echaron a andar por donde Harry había desaparecido, pero no sin antes volverse invisibles para no ser vistos por ningún muggle.

Harry seguía caminando tranquilamente bajo la lluvia, le daba igual mojarse y luego resfriarse, en realidad su vida ya no le importaba para nada, ya que la mayoría de sus seres queridos habían muerto, ahora solo le quedaban los Weasley, aunque Harry dudaba si ellos de verdad eran como su familia, porque si fuera así ya lo habrían ido a buscar, aunque Harry no llevaba ni una semana en Privet Drive, y además, los Weasley nunca lo habían ayudado, en cambio él a ellos si, a Fred y George les había entregado mil galeones para que montaran su tienda, en cambio ellos no lo habían recompensado, a Arthur Weasley lo había salvado de morir desangrado a causa de una serpiente, y no una cualquiera, sino de _Nagini_, la serpiente de Voldemort.

Harry se detuvo, volvía a tener la sensación de que era espiado por alguien, y esta vez seguido también. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta, aunque no vio a nadie, este volvió a echar a caminar lentamente hacia delante como sino sospechara nada de que era seguido por dos mortífagos de Voldemort, pero en realidad si que lo sospechaba, este esbozó una sonrisa¿acaso creían los mortífagos que se iba a dejar engañar con facilidad?

El chico dobló una esquina con rapidez y luego se metió en un callejón subiendo por unas escaleras que daban a una casa y agarrándose a ellas boca abajo, cosa que hizo que los mortífagos lo perdieran de vista. Estos se acercaron al lugar por el que se había escondido Harry, pero para nada lo vieron, el chico sonrió, ahora era su turno, y le daba exactamente igual que en el Ministerio de Magia lo detectaran. Harry sacó su varita y se dejó caer encima de los mortífagos que pegaron un grito por el susto, Harry se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo y les dio una patada a las varitas de los mortífagos alejándolas de ellos, el chico les apuntó con una sonrisa macabra en la boca.

―¿Qué vas a hacer chico? ―susurró uno de los mortífagos con una nota de pánico en la voz, que Harry notó perfectamente―, si nos atacas vendrán los del Ministerio de Magia a detenerte.

―Ja... a esos no les tengo miedo, en cambio vosotros si que lo tenéis, lo que pasa es que queréis que no os ataque, porque no queréis ni morir ni ir a Azkaban ―contestó Harry triunfante al saber que no se equivocaba―. Mmm, a ver¿qué puedo hacer con vosotros? ―El chico parecía estar reflexionando, aunque en realidad tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer con ellos, matarlos, claro que tal vez en ese momento lo mejor era que fueran enviados a Azkaban, y luego, más adelante, ya podría matar a todos los mortífagos que quisiera―. Está bien, por esta vez os dejaré vivos, pero no pienso permitir que os marchéis. ¡Desmaius! ―Harry realizó solo una vez el hechizo, y los dos mortífagos quedaron inconscientes en el suelo, luego el chico decidió que era mejor atarlos―: Incarcerous. ―Harry rompió las varitas de los dos y luego se fue de allí, pero antes conjuró un _Patronus_ en dirección a los miembros de la Orden, así vendrían a buscar a los mortífagos, pero lo más extraño es que no era su _Patronus_, Harry se había concentrado en hacer otro distinto, y lo había conseguido, su _Patronus_ había salido con la forma de un león y con las alas de dragón, cosa que impresionó bastante al chico.

Harry se volvió a esconder en el lugar en el que estaban las escaleras, pero esta vez subiendo a la terraza de la casa, claro que antes se aseguró de que no hubiera muggles que lo vieran y luego allí esperó a que viniera algún miembro de la Orden a recoger a los mortífagos que seguían inconscientes en el suelo, esto solo lo hacía para asegurarse de que estos no escaparan. Harry vio llegar a algunos miembros de la Orden, entre ellos estaban: Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Nymphadora Tonks, pero a los demás no los conocía.

―¿Alguien sabe que ha pasado aquí? ―preguntó Alastor.

―No, lo único que puedo contestarte es que un _Patronus_ apareció en el cuartel general con un mensaje de que había unos mortífagos en Privet Drive, al principio creí que era una broma, porque nunca había visto aquel _Patronus_, pero ahora veo que es verdad ―contestó Remus, aunque seguía pensando en quien podría haber mandado el mensaje.

―Esto es muy extraño ―dijo Tonks.

―Ya, pero por lo menos tenemos a dos mortífagos, y tal vez nos cuenten algo sobre el paradero de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus mortífagos ―dijo Arthur.

―Tienes razón, será mejor que los llevemos ya al Ministerio de Magia, y luego a Azkaban ―dijo Kingsley, los demás asintieron.

―Creo que yo iré a ver como está Harry ―dijo Remus.

―Yo te acompaño ―dijo Tonks, y Arthur también se unió.

Harry subió a toda velocidad a la cima de la casa y luego echó a correr por los tejados lo más rápido que podía, tenía que llegar cuanto antes al número 4 de Privet Drive, porque sino lo encontraban allí sospecharían. Harry saltaba de tejado en tejado, sin preocuparle si se caía o no, solo le preocupaba llegar cuanto antes. El chico empezaba a sorprenderse de los saltos que daba, y de la velocidad a la que corría, hasta que llegados a un punto saltó al suelo embarrado cayendo de pie sobre un charco que hizo que se ensuciara todo.

―Oh no, que mierda ―dijo el chico intentando quitarse el barro de la cara, este vio la puerta de su casa a unos metros de allí, por lo que echó a correr yendo a la parte de atrás de la casa. Harry miró la ventana de su habitación, que para su mala suerte estaba cerrada, por lo que tendría que volver a usar la magia, pero Harry decidió intentar otra cosa, aunque nunca lo había intentado. El pelinegro miró fijamente la ventana, concentrándose con fuerza, la ventana empezó a moverse poco a poco, hasta que al final se abrió del todo―. ¡Genial! ―Harry cogió impulso, y de un salto entró por la ventana de su habitación, manchando todo el suelo del barro que tenía en los pies―. Aunque todavía no tengo ni idea de porque tengo este poder... Bueno, dejaré de darle más vueltas, tengo que cambiarme antes de nada. Fregotego ―dijo señalando al suelo y a su propia ropa, que quedaron tan limpios que Harry pensó que cualquiera confundiría el suelo con un agujero, hasta había perdido el color que tenía―. Anda, creo que me he pasado. A ver, que puedo hacer... Mmm, tendría que conocer más hechizos del hogar... Bueno, de momento una alfombra lo cubrirá. ―Harry puso su alfombra sobre el suelo, y luego se secó él mismo con otra sacudida de varita, luego el chico volvió a bajar las escaleras, y justo en el momento en el que llegó abajo, alguien llamó a la puerta, claro que el tío Vernon se le adelantó y abrió la puerta, mirando sorprendido a los hombres y la mujer que estaban fuera, que sonrieron en cuanto vieron a Harry detrás de Vernon.

―Hola señor Dursley... ―empezó a saludar Arthur Weasley, pero el tío Vernon lo interrumpió.

―¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes en mi casa? ―preguntó Vernon empezando a alterarse.

―Es lo que te íbamos a decir ce... ―empezó Tonks, pero Remus le dio un codazo para que se callara, porque sabía que esta iba a decir cualquier palabrota en contra de Vernon.

―Le íbamos a decir que queríamos hablar con Harry ―dijo Arthur―, si nos deja pasar claro.

Vernon refunfuñó, pero luego dijo:

―Está bien, pero será mejor que no molesten y que vayan a la habitación del chico. ―Remus, Tonks y Arthur entraron siguiendo a Harry que se dirigía a su habitación, mientras que el tío Vernon cerraba la puerta murmurando algo inteligible, pero seguro que era algo malo.

―Hola Harry¿qué tal estás? ―preguntó Remus en cuanto llegaron a la habitación del chico, este no contestó, solo se cruzó de hombros―. Ejem, bueno... solo veníamos a ver si estabas bien, un par de mortífagos estaban en Privet Drive, pero alguien los ha capturado, claro que no sabemos quien es¿has visto a alguien extraño por aquí? ―Harry negó con la cabeza, este seguía sin hablar―. Em, bueno, solo... intenta no salir mucho, no son muy seguros los alrededores. ―Harry asintió con la cabeza―. Esto, adiós...

Harry volvió a asentir y luego el chico se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, los otros tres se miraron un poco sorprendidos y luego se fueron del cuarto de Harry.

―¿No creéis que Harry está muy raro? ―preguntó Tonks una vez fuera de la casa.

―Decir que está raro es poco, ni siquiera nos ha dirigido la palabra ―dijo Remus―, creo que algo le está pasando, aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que puede ser...

―Será mejor que dejemos de lamentarnos por el momento, y vayamos al Ministerio de Magia, tal vez aquel par de mortífagos nos digan quien fue el que los atacó, y así sabremos quien es el que te envió ese _Patronus_, del cual no has dicho siquiera la forma ―dijo Arthur.

―Hum, el que realizó el _Patronus_ debe de ser alguien muy poderoso, porque este tenía la forma de un león con alas de dragón ―contestó Remus sorprendiendo a los demás.

―Increíble ―dijo Arthur―, pero ese _Patronus_ no es un simple león, por lo que has dicho, si fuera real, sería una... una... ―Este no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

―Algo como un ser mitológico ―dijo Remus para echarle una mano.

―Sí eso, los leones con alas de dragón se extinguieron hace muchos años, y casi nadie conocía su aspecto al completo, y menos el nombre de dicha criatura, pero si alguien ha mandado un _Patronus_ con esa forma, debe de saber muy bien como son ―dijo Arthur.

―Uff, esto no da muy buena espina, mejor vayamos al Ministerio, y luego hablaremos sobre esto en la Orden.

Los tres se alejaron hasta unos matorrales, y luego se desaparecieron, aunque Harry no los había visto hacerlo, el chico supuso que habían echo eso. _Vaya, no sabía que un león con alas de dragón fuera un ser tan poderoso... Je, esto me empieza a gustar, no sé como, pero cada vez me siento más poderoso._ El chico volvió a sonreír, estaba cada vez más cerca, dentro de poco tendría el poder necesario para vencer a Voldemort, y así haría pagarle todo lo que había echo hasta la fecha. Harry se volvió a tumbar en la cama, y se quedó dormido al instante, ya que llevaba días sin dormir bien.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2: Visita a la mansión Ryddle.**_

Un joven rubio caminaba por un oscuro pasillo, este se había entretenido después de que los dos mortífagos lo fueran a buscar diciéndole que el Señor Tenebroso quería verlo, pero el chico había ido a otro sitio antes de ir a hablar con el Lord, cosa que seguramente le traería problemas, y eso es algo que Draco sabía desde el principio, pero a pesar de todo había tenido que rezagarse para hacer algo mucho más importante para él que los servicios del Lord.

Draco entró en una habitación, en la que había algunos encapuchados, y sentado en una butaca estaba Lord Voldemort, con _Nagini_ rodeándolo. Todos los presentes posaron sus miradas en el muchacho que acababa de entrar, algunos lo miraban por miedo, pero no por miedo a Draco, sino por miedo a que el Lord se enfadara con Draco por llegar tarde, y además la tomara con ellos que n habían echo nada.

El joven se arrodilló ante su amo, haciendo una reverencia, pero Voldemort le hizo una seña para que se levantara y se acercara a él, Draco pudo distinguir a Severus Snape entre uno de los mortífagos, este le dirigió una mirada de precaución, aunque Draco no dijo nada, solo se acercó a Voldemort, el cual tardó un rato en hablar.

―¿Puedo saber por qué has tardado tanto, si ya hace por lo menos dos horas que mandé a mis mortífagos a buscarte? ―preguntó Voldemort con frialdad, pero Draco para nada se intimidó.

―Verá señor, he tenido algunos problemas por el camino, sé que tendría que haber venido aquí directamente, pero antes tenía que hacer algo, que es muy importante para mi, espero que pueda perdonarme, aunque sé que merezco un castigo ―dijo el chico mirando a Voldemort a los ojos, dejándole ver solo a él lo que había pasado, ya que no quería que nadie más se enterara de lo que le pasaba hasta que pasara un tiempo.

―Hum... Está bien chico, por esta vez te lo perdonaré, pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, porque sino tendrás problemas muy serios... Bueno, antes de encomendarte la nueva misión que tengo para ti, quiero que me digas que es lo que ha echo Potter en este tiempo.

―La verdad que no ha echo mucho, se la ha pasado encerrado en su cuarto toda la semana, solo bajó unas dos veces a su cocina a comer, y por lo demás estuvo encerrado en su cuarto... creo que está bastante frustrado, aunque antes de que me vinieran a buscar esos dos mortífagos, Potter salió de su casa, creo que sabía que estaba siendo espiado, porque muchas veces miró hacia fuera desde su ventana para ver si había alguien, claro que nunca me vio, y eso es todo lo que ha echo... aunque más bien en mi opinión no ha echo nada.

―Vaya, parece que lo está pasando mal ―dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa―, y todo se debe a la muerte del estúpido de Black. ―Este soltó una sonora carcajada, cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y un hombre bajito con cara de rata entró, con una cara que no auguraba nada bueno―. ¿Qué ha pasado?, Colagusano.

―Mi señor, han capturado a Yaxley y a Travers ―dijo Colagusano.

―¿QUÉ?, ¿como? ―preguntó Voldemort con ira, por lo que los presentes se asustaron más.

―No sé exactamente como pasó, pero los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se los llevaron una vez que ya estuvieran inconscientes, por lo que alguien les atacó antes, aunque no tengo ni la remota idea de quien pudo ser ―contestó el hombrecillo, que estaba deseando irse de allí, por temor a que Voldemort la tomara con él.

―Ha sido Potter ―dijo de pronto Draco―, je, les dije que tuvieran cuidado con él, pero por lo que veo no me hicieron caso.

―Maldito Potter, se pasa una semana sin hacer nada, y ahora le da por atacar a mis mortífagos... Amycus... vigílalo ―dijo Voldemort a uno de los mortífagos que estaban allí. Amycus asintió y luego se fue de la habitación, dejando a un Draco bastante fastidiado, ya que quería ser él el que se encargaría de Potter―. Bien, ahora Draco, te diré que es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿recuerdas que dije que tendríamos que ir a Azkaban a sacar a mis mortífagos?

―Sí, pero, ¿eso no lo íbamos a hacer dentro de un mes? ―preguntó el chico.

―Antes... pero he decidido adelantar la cosa, se hará mañana por la noche, y empezaremos ahora mismo a preparar las cosas ―dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa malévola en la cara. Los demás mortífagos estaban sorprendidos, porque ninguno pensaba que Voldemort les iba a decir eso.

―Mi señor, ¿no es demasiado pronto para eso?, no hemos planeado nada ―dijo uno de los mortífagos, que tenía voz de mujer.

―Tranquila Bellatrix, yo ya tengo todo preparado, solo daré las órdenes y esta noche atacaremos la prisión ―contestó Voldemort―. A lo que iba, Draco, quiero que tú comandes a uno de los grupos de mortífagos. ―Draco abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, nunca había pensado que el Lord le iba a pedir eso―. No te sorprendas, es lo que quiero, tal vez aún no te he mandado hacer nada complicado, pero quiero saber lo que puedes llegar a hacer, pero espero que no me falles, ya sabes que no doy segundas oportunidades.

―Pero señor... ―empezó Snape, aunque Voldemort lo interrumpió.

―No te preocupes Severus, que tú también comandará a otro grupo, todos los que estáis aquí llevaréis un grupo. Draco, tu atacarás por abajo, me refiero a que váis a tener que nadar, y atacar por la parte inferior de Azkaban. ―Al chico no le hizo mucha gracia, pero este asintió―. Bellatrix, tú y tu grupo atacaréis desde arriba. ―Esta asintió también―. Y Snape, vosotros esperareis fuera, si alguien necesita refuerzos atacareis.

Los mortífagos asintieron y luego salieron de la habitación, aunque Severus estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo, al parecer no le gustaba la idea de atacar la prisión de Azkaban tan pronto, aunque en realidad a ninguno le gustaba, pero solo Snape lo demostró.

―Cállate de una vez Snape ―dijo Draco bastante molesto. A éste tampoco le gustaba nada la idea de atacar Azkaban tan pronto, pero era lo único que podían hacer―, lo único que podemos hacer es aguantarnos y preparar bien las cosas.

―Y eso lo dice el experto ―dijo Snape. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. Últimamente le había empezado a caer mal el Profesor de Pociones―. No deberías decir nada, ni hace cinco días que estás con nosotros y...

―Déjame en paz Snape, tal vez lleve solo cinco días, pero a el Lord confía más en mi que en vosotros ―dijo este para fastidio de todos los demás, ninguno entendía porque el Señor Tenebroso confiaba tanto en Malfoy, ya que éste no había echo nada, o eso creían los otros.

―¿Y por eso te crees especial Malfoy? ―dijo una voz a sus espaldas, estos se voltearon y se quedaron mirando a una chica de pelo negro que estaba apoyada en la pared mirando a estos, sobre todo a Draco.

―¿Qué insinúas? ―preguntó Draco.

―Nada ―contestó la chica antes de irse con una sonrisa en la boca, cosa que fastidió a Draco, el chico también se fue maldiciendo, aunque este más que Snape.

Harry se despertó en cuanto los rayos del sol atravesaron su ventana, el chico vio que hora era, ni siquiera eran las ocho de la mañana. Se levantó algo soñoliento, llevaba varios días sin dormir, excepto esa noche, que por fin había conseguido dormir.

Harry salió de su cuarto y se fue al cuarto de baño, en donde se pegó una buena ducha de agua fría, ya que aun no se había despertado del todo. El chico se vistió y luego bajó a desayunar, para su suerte, los Dursley aun no se habían despertado, Harry cogió un trozo de pan, y luego se fue, ya que en verdad no tenía mucha hambre, y ahora quería averiguar unas cosas. El chico volvió a subir a su habitación, buscó en su baúl hasta que encontró una capa negra, hacía unos días había echo una visita al Callejón Diagon, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de que lo había echo, ni siquiera el espía que lo vigilaba día y noche, ya que Harry había creado una imagen con su forma que se había quedado en la habitación, en cambio él había conseguido salir un par de horas de casa.

El chico se puso la capa por encima, cogió su varita y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, además de que cogió los galeones que tenía allí, Harry también decidió llevar su escoba, ya que prefería volar a ir en el Autobús Noctámbulo y luego volvió a bajar las escaleras y salió a la calle, para su mala suerte volvía a llover, pero él no podía hacer nada con el tiempo. Harry se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie mirando, luego montó a su escoba y dando un golpe en el suelo con el pie se elevó a toda velocidad. Harry decidió ir lo más alto posible, así nadie lo miraría. Harry se detuvo en el aire, ya que a lluvia empañaba sus gafas, Harry apuntó con su varita a sus gafas, este murmuró un hechizo y las gafas se le desempañaron. Harry guardó la varita en el bolsillo y luego se lanzó a toda velocidad con dirección a un lugar que había conocido en cuarto, después de coger la copa de los tres magos... la mansión Ryddle.

Harry notaba que la lluvia le calaba los huesos, empezaba a congelarse, pero ahora no iba a volver, necesitaba averiguar algo, hacía un tiempo que tenía un mal presentimiento, algo que tenía planeado Voldemort, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era. Harry descendió cuando vio el cementerio a lo lejos, este tuvo que volver a apartarse a toda velocidad cuando vio a unos mortífagos acercarse en dragones, Harry aterrizó y se escondió tras una lápida. Los mortífagos también aterrizaron, para la mala suerte de Harry. Aunque luego se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser malo que aterrizaran tan cerca de él, ya que gracias a ello, Harry pudo escuchar que planeaban atacar la prisión de Azkaban. Éste sonrió para si mismo, Voldemort estaba muy equivocado, si se creía que conseguiría atacar la prisión para sacar a sus mortífagos.

El pelinegro se agachó y empezó a gatear en silencio entre las lápidas para poder irse de allí, y así poder irse volando en la escoba, pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta el chico era de que alguien lo estaba viendo desde atrás, y justo cuando éste se dio la vuelta, esa persona le dio una patada en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Apenas podía ver, bueno, lo veía todo borroso, pero sabía que estaba en un lugar oscuro, y además, había varias personas allí, pero Harry no podía ver bien su cara, por lo que no tenía ni idea de quienes podían ser. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, debía de ser a causa del golpe que había recibido antes. El chico se llevó la mano a dónde le habían golpeado, cuando apartó la mano de la herida y la miró, se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre.

La vista del chico empezó a mejorar, y Harry pudo ver a la persona que tenía delante, era:

―¡Malfoy! ―gritó Harry intentando ponerse en pie, pero alguien que estaba detrás de él lo volvió a tirar al suelo. Harry maldijo por lo bajo, al notar el filo de una cuchilla en su espalda.

Harry se quedó mirando a Draco. La verdad era que el chico había cambiado un poco. Su mirada ya no era la de asco que ponía cuando se miraban en el colegio, sino que tenía una mirada fría. Había pegado un buen estirón, y su pelo no estaba planchado como lo solía tener a menudo, sino que lo tenía algo más largo que antes y desordenado al igual que Harry.

―Hola Potter ―dijo Draco con una sonrisa en la boca.

―¿Has sido tú el que me ha traído aquí? ―preguntó Harry con rabia. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido y se había dejado capturar por el patán de Draco Malfoy?

―En realidad no... El, o mejor dicho, la que te ha capturado es la chica que tienes detrás y que tiene una espada sobre tu espalda. Tranquilo, puedes girar la cabeza que no te matará por ello.

Harry se volteó, y se quedó mirando a una joven de aproximadamente su edad, tal vez algo más joven. De pelo negro azulado, y largo, y los ojos de un color gris muy frío. Se podría decir que era hermosa, pero la mirada de odio que tenía no ayudaba en absoluto. Aunque Malfoy y la chica no eran los únicos que estaban en la sala, ya que también había otro joven. Éste tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, tirando a castaño, corto, y los ojos de un profundo azul oscuro. Al contrario que la chica, éste lo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, que desconcertó mucho a Harry.

―¿Quienes son? ―preguntó Harry a Draco. Éste se sentó en una silla delante de él y fingió pensar.

―Creo que eso es algo que no te incumbe, ya que vas a morir, pero si tienes ganas de saberlo. Él se llama Joshua y ella Lyra.

Harry asintió, aunque no le había prestado mucha atención a los nombres, ya que solo había preguntado para ahorrar tiempo y pensar en como salir de aquel lugar.

―¿Qué es lo que queréis exactamente?, ¿por qué esperáis tanto para matarme?

―Porque no somos nosotros los que tenemos que matarte, sino que eso lo tiene que hacer el Señor Tenebroso ―contestó el tal Joshua.

―Vaya, que raro que sea Voldemort el que tenga que ver con esto.

De pronto, Harry recibió un golpe por parte de la chica, al mismo tiempo que Draco le gritaba.

―¡No digas su nombre!

Harry sonrió de una forma un tanto macabra, cosa que asustó algo a Draco. El labio le sangraba por el golpe que le había dado la chica, pero eso a Harry no le importaba.

―Yo digo el nombre de quien me da la gana...

―Vaya Potter, veo que sigues siendo tan arrogante como siempre ―siseó una voz fría entre la penumbra. 

Harry enseguida se dio cuenta de quien era la voz, ya que se había encontrado con él un par de veces. Lord Voldemort apareció entre las sombras, con dos mortífagos, uno a cada lado. Harry empezó a reírse, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

―¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, Harry? ―preguntó Voldemort fingiendo sorpresa.

―Nada Tom, no me pasa nada. ―Ésta vez fue Voldemort el que golpeó a Harry.

―¡No me vuelvas a llamar Tom!, ¿te enteras?

―Claro... Tom.

―¡_CRUCIO_! 

Para sorpresa de Voldemort, Harry consiguió liberarse de la chica y arrebatarte la espada, esquivar la maldición y hacer que ésta le diera a Lyra. Voldemort detuvo la maldición al ver que había fallado, pero para su sorpresa, la tal Lyra no había gritado ni dicho nada cuando la maldición le dio. Harry la miró bastante sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que Voldemort sonreía. Harry levantó la espada, apuntando con ella a Voldemort.

―No juegues con eso Harry, no tienes ni idea de como usarla, así que será mejor que no hagas tonterías o acabarás haciéndote daño.

―Ja, ja, ja... ¿Así que te preocupas por mi? ―preguntó Harry sarcásticamente. Éste intentaba hacer tiempo, ya que en verdad nunca había usado una espada, aunque no debería ser muy difícil.

Lyra se acercó a él, por lo que Harry la apuntó a ella con la espada.

―No te acerques más o te mato... Créeme que podré hacerlo.

―Lo sé ―dijo Lyra con una voz tan fría que hizo estremecerse a Harry. De pronto ésta apareció a su lado, le dio una patada en el estómago, haciendo que éste se doblara por la mitad y cayera al suelo de rodillas. La chica recuperó su espada en ese mismo momento―. Pero no te iba a dar tiempo a hacerlo.

Voldemort volvió a sonreír. Se acercó a Harry y le levantó la cabeza agarrándole por los pelos. Éste le apuntó con su varita en la cara.

―Mira Potter, ya me has causado bastantes problemas, así que ha llegado el momento de que desaparezcas de éste planeta. Esta vez me aseguraré de que mueres... A no ser...

Voldemort se quedó callado por unos minutos, cosa que empezaba a impacientar a Harry.

―¿A no ser...? ―preguntó el chico con urgencia.

―A no ser que decidas unirte a mi ―terminó Voldemort.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Harry casi echándose a reír―. Tú estás loco, ¿de verdad crees que me uniré a ti?

―Si quieres vivir es lo que tendrás que hacer.

―Ni hablar ―contestó Harry. Voldemort lo miró, ahora sorprendido de verdad. Harry lo miraba fríamente, cosa que parecía gustarle a Voldemort. Aunque el chico no se hubiera dado cuenta, había algo en su interior que lo estaba cambiando poco a poco, antes no había esa gota de maldad dentro de él, sin embargo, ahora empezaba a aparecer―. Por cierto, hoy no voy a morir, así que... ¡Suéltame!

De pronto una onda de energía salió del cuerpo de Harry, lanzando a Voldemort hacia atrás, éste se chocó contra sus mortífagos. Harry se puso en pie, y antes de que Draco pudiera cogerlo, el pelinegro se le adelantó y ésta vez fue él el que le dio una patada. Después Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y sacó un bolígrafo, justo cuando lo tocó, Harry notó como se separaba del suelo y acababa por desaparecer del lugar.

―¡Maldito! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO OS FIJASTEIS EN QUE TENÍA UN TRASLADOR! ―gritó Voldemort furioso a los tres chicos.

―Lo siento señor, nosotros no... ―empezó Draco, pero se calló cuando recibió la maldición Cruciatus de parte de su amo

―¿Vosotros dos tenéis algo que decir? ―preguntó Voldemort mirando a Joshua y a Lyra. El primero parecía algo asustado, pero la chica ni se había inmutado. 

―No señor ―dijo Joshua.

―¿Lyra?**  
―**Que Potter sabe que ésta noche atacaremos la prisión ―susurró la chica.

Los ojos de Voldemort centellearon de furia.

―¿QUÉ?!, ¿eso es cierto?  
―Sí. Lo pillé merodeando fuera, escuchó a dos mortífagos mencionar eso.

―¿Y se puede saber como es que ellos sabían lo del ataque cuando yo dije que no se podía mencionar nada?, ya que quería usar a unos mortífagos en concreto. 

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó este al ver que nadie decía nada.

―Creo que lo sé ―susurró Lyra al cabo de unos segundos. Voldemort la miró esperando la respuesta―. Ethan Summers.

Harry apareció en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Exactamente en su habitación, pero no se cayó al suelo como le había pasado hacía dos años, sino que ésta vez había caído de pie. Había echo bien en transformar aquel bolígrafo en un traslador, para eso había estado leyendo libros de magia avanzada. Éste los había cogido de Hogwarts el curso anterior, sin que nadie se enterara. El chico se dejó caer en la cama agotado, no sabía porqué, pero había gastado mucha energía en atacar a Voldemort. El chico miró el reloj, aún eran las doce de la mañana, pero tendría que empezar a prepararse, ya que sabía que Voldemort no cambiaría el plan para esa noche, todavía seguía con las mismas ganas de atacar la prisión, pero ahora con poder hacer otra cosa... Harry estaba seguro que lo que tenía ahora Voldemort en mente, era poder atraparlo cuando Harry apareciera en la prisión para poder impedir que los mortífagos escaparan. Éste sonrió para si mismo.

―¿Si crees que me vas a atrapar Tom?, estás muy equivocado...


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3: Carrera contrarreloj: La traición y el ataque.**_

Harry abrió los ojos. Se puso a maldecir en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, ya que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, el chico se levantó a toda velocidad. Se vistió lo primero que encontró, cogió su varita y luego bajó las escaleras dispuesto a salir de la casa. Los Dursley lo vieron cuando iba a salir de la casa, pero para sorpresa de Harry, ninguno le dijo nada. Harry sonrió, les había asustado el día anterior, y eso le complacía bastante.

En cuanto salió a la calle, se dirigió a la casa de su vecina, Arabella Figg. Tenía la intención de ir al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix cuanto antes, y en escoba tardaría bastante en llegar, por lo que decidió ir a la casa de la squib, porque ella seguro que tendría polvos flu y una chimenea. Llamó a la puerta con impaciencia, y al cabo de unos minutos la señora Figg apareció tras la puerta.

―Harry, vaya sorpresa ―comentó Arabella. Antes de que ésta le invitara a pasar, Harry se coló en la casa y se dirigió al salón. La señora Figg lo siguió extrañada―. Harry, ¿te pasa algo?, estás muy raro.

―No, no me pasa nada. Solo que necesito ir a Grimmauld Place, necesito contarle algo muy importante a Dumbledore, por eso necesitaba usar su chimenea. ¿Me lo permite?

La señora Figg se quedó callada mirando a Harry de arriba a abajo, no le gustaba nada el aspecto de Harry, parecía algo cambiado. Había crecido unos centímetros el poco tiempo de verano que llevaban. Su pelo negro azabache estaba algo largo y más enmarañado que nunca, y sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban algo fríos. Harry, dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba la señora Figg, sonrió, y suavizó la mirada. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y ya parecía el Harry de siempre, excepto por su pelo.

―Discúlpeme, pero es que estoy algo alterado por lo que he descubierto. Por eso necesito hablar don Dumbledore en persona, y no le puedo decir a usted de que trata el tema. ¿Me permite usar su chimenea?

―Claro Harry, pero no sé si deberías...

El chico no decidió esperar a escuchar lo que decía la señora Figg, se metió dentro de la chimenea, cogió polvos flu y dijo: Grimmauld Place´´. Al instante después, las llamas de color verde ya lo habían envolvido llevándolo a gran velocidad lejos de allí.

Harry salió despedido de la chimenea, a causa de la prisa que tenía, y por poco más se chocó contra la pared, pero por suerte Remus acababa de entrar en la cocina, y al final Harry acabó por chocarse contra él haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. Harry tosió a causa del polvo que había adherido en la chimenea, y luego se sacudió el que tenía encima. Remus se levantó del suelo y miró a Harry sorprendido, luego le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

―Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿te ha pasado algo? ―preguntó Remus preocupado.

―No exactamente... Bueno, fui capturado por los mortífagos, pero...

―¡¿Cómo?! ―gritó Remus alarmado―. ¡¿Te han echo algo?!, ¡¿cómo es que no nos hemos enterado?!

―Remus, tranquilo. Estoy bien, apenas estuve unas horas con ellos, enseguida me escapé, por eso estoy aquí, necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, ya que me he enterado de algo importante, algo que Voldemort quiere hacer esta noche.

―Está bien Harry, estás de suerte, ya que Dumbledore está aquí, ahora mismo íbamos a tener una reunión, sígueme y te llevaré con él.

Harry asintió y luego siguió a Remus por el pasillo, lo llevó hasta el salón de la casa, donde estaban el resto de los presentes, los cuales se quedaron mirándolo directamente en cuanto entró en la habitación. Harry pudo distinguir entre ellos a: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Bill y Charlie Weasley, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher... y a otros más.

―Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿qué te ha pasado? ―Harry se sorprendió de que Molly Weasley le hiciera casi las mismas preguntas que Remus, aunque parecía más preocupada que Remus, ya que lo abrazó con fuerza, pero al cabo de unos segundos Harry se soltó de ella para sorpresa de Molly.

―Estoy bien señora Weasley. Solo he venido a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore ―contestó Harry. Molly asintió, pero no se apartó de Harry. Se quedó mirando a Dumbledore, el cual lo miraba de una forma un tanto extraña, cosa que inquietó a Harry.

―¿Y bien Harry, me vas a decir que te ha pasado? ―preguntó Albus Dumbledore.

―Verá señor. Esta mañana fui a la mansión Ryddle... ―Todos miraron a Harry sorprendidos, seguro que todos se preguntaban que hacía el chico allí―... No pregunte porqué, solo sabía que tenía que ir y lo hice. Bueno, escuché algo muy interesante que dijeron los mortífagos... Al parecer, piensan atacar Azkaban esta noche, y sacar de allí a los mortífagos que fueron capturados. ―Si antes los presentes estaban sorprendidos, ahora estaban alucinando―. No sé si me creéis o no, pero es cierto. Después de eso, me capturaron, pero me escapé con facilidad, después de descubrir que Draco Malfoy es un mortífago, y allí también había otros dos mortífagos jóvenes... Mmm, ahora no recuerdo los nombres, aunque eran un chico y una chica de mi edad...

―¿Recuerdas sus nombres? ―le interrumpió de pronto Dumbledore.

―Mmm, no estoy muy seguro... A ver, el chico se llamaba... Jordan... No, Joshua, eso es, era Joshua.

―Vaya, Josh McCallister, no sabía que ese muchacho se había unido a Voldemort, aunque la verdad no me sorprende mucho ―murmuró Dumbledore, aunque todos lo escucharon.

―¿McCallister? ―preguntó Remus de pronto―. ¿No será el hijo de Michael McCallister?

―Sí Remus, lo es.

―¿Eh?, ¿qué pasa con ellos dos? ―preguntó el pelinegro confuso.

―Verás Harry. Michael McCallister fue uno de los mejores mortífagos de Voldemort en el pasado, aparte de que fue un licántropo muy peligroso, incluso apostaría que fue peor que Greyback. Por lo que imagino que su hijo Joshua, será como él.

―¿También un licántropo?

―Es lo más probable.

―Entiendo.

―¿Y no recuerdas quien era la chica?

―No, lo siento pero no... Hum, tenía un nombre raro, lo único que recuerdo de ella era que era morena y de ojos grises creo... y, ah, ya sé, llevaba con ella una espada.

―¡Una asesina! ―comentó Dumbledore sorprendido.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Harry confuso. Claro que era una asesina, todos los mortífagos lo eran.

―Te equivocas Harry, no me refiero a eso. ―El muchacho se sorprendió de que le hubiera leído la mente―. Es cierto que los mortífagos son asesinos, pero estoy seguro de que ella no hace lo mismo que los demás mortífagos. ―Harry seguía sin comprender nada―. Hay unas determinadas series de personas, a las que Voldemort entrena para volverlos más poderosos, aunque no solo les enseña a dominar la magia, sino que les enseña a usar armas como: espadas, dagas, flechas y arcos... También usan venenos para matar a sus víctimas. A ellos les manda otras misiones muy diferentes a las de los mortífagos, ya que los solía usar para matar personas importantes o peligrosas. Los asesinos son silenciosos, y casi nunca se descubre quienes son, apenas notas su presencia.

>>Ellos son los que se encargan de matar a magos poderosos que pueden llegar a ser poderosos, pero Voldemort nunca tiene a más de siete asesinos por vez, ya que pueden llegar a ser peligrosos, una vez uno se reveló contra él, así que al final Voldemort acabó por matarlos a todos, excepto a dos de ellos que aún permanecían vivos, claro que estuvieron en Azkaban. Uno de ellos era Tyler White, y el otro Nicholas Summers, éste último era el líder, por lo que llevaba un medallón en el cuello que mostraba su poder, aunque en el último ataque a Azkaban, Voldemort lo sacó de allí y ya no se supo que pasó con él.

>>Algunos de los asesinos no llevan marca tenebrosa, pero otros si. Me ha sorprendido lo que me has dicho, nunca pensé que Voldemort volvería a entrenar a alguien otra vez. Pensé que no se atrevería a hacerlo...

―Eso ha sido más interesante que lo anterior... Ahora dejando el tema de los asesinos, creo que estaba diciendo que Voldemort atacará Azkaban.

―Bien Harry, gracias por contarnos eso. Aunque no creo que lo haga. ―Harry abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, ¿acaso no le creían?―. No es que no te crea, estoy seguro de que lo iba a hacer, pero ya no. Tom sabe que tú sabes eso, y seguro que también sabía que nos lo ibas a contar, por lo que lo más probable es que ya no lo haga, sería una trampa para él, atraparíamos a sus mortífagos con facilidad. Tranquilo Harry, no hay porqué preocuparse. Si Tom atacará la prisión, no será hoy ―acabó por decir Dumbledore.

―¡Se equivoca! ―gritó Harry enfadado―. Estoy seguro de que lo hará. ¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDE?, ESTO ERA LO QUE ÉL QUERÍA, VOLDEMORT ESTABA SEGURO DE QUE PENSARÍAS QUE NO IBA A ATACAR, POR ESO SI LO HARÁ!

―Harry, tranquilízate ―dijo Remus―. Dumbledore tiene razón, no va a pasar nada.

―¡NO!

Harry salió corriendo de la habitación, antes de que nadie pudiera cogerlo, el chico decidió salir de la casa en vez de volver a la chimenea. Echó a correr por la calle, a pesar de que los demás le gritaban para que volviera, pero el chico no quería hacer caso, por lo que siguió corriendo. ¿Cómo no le habían creído?... Bueno, ya empezaba a pensar que eso era normal en su vida, ya que cuando Voldemort resucitó, pocas personas le creyeron, y hasta hace poco que nadie lo creyó.

Harry miró hacia atrás, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos lo seguían. Maldijo por lo bajo, no lo podían dejar en paz. El pelinegro giró la cabeza, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que un chico acababa de aparecer delante de él. Harry frenó en seco, pero no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el hechizo que Joshua McCallister le lanzó, por lo que al final acabó por chocar contra un contenedor de basura. Remus, Charlie y Bill frenaron en seco cuando vieron al joven mortífago atacar a Harry. Aunque en realidad lo que más les importaba a éstos tres eran los otros diez mortífagos que estaban parados en la acera les apuntaron con la varita. Remus, Charlie y Bill también sacaron las suyas, pero aún así eran menos que sus enemigos. Harry se levantó aturdido y también sacó su varita para apuntar a Joshua con ella.

―¿De verdad creías que ibas a escapar de nosotros tan fácilmente, Potter? ―gruño Joshua.

―Por lo que veo no ―contestó Harry.

Los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix acababan de aparecer al lado de ellos, cosa que ayudaba mucho a los otros cuatro, ya que ahora eran ellos los que los superaban en número. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de algo. El chico miró el reloj, ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde, no, era demasiado pronto, Voldemort no atacaría hasta media noche, o ya lo habría echo. Todo aquello era una trampa, había mandado a aquellos mortífagos allí para distraerlos, y así poder atacar la prisión. Harry maldijo por lo bajo, aunque nadie lo escuchó.

―Vaya Joshua, te pareces a tu padre más de lo que parece ―dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

―¿Eso es un cumplido?

Dumbledore sonrió. Joshua también había sacado su varita, pero de momento nadie atacaba. Parecía que los mortífagos esperaban a que éste les diera una orden. Harry cada vez estaba más confundido, si era un crío. ¿Cómo podía alguien como él mandar a los demás mortífagos? O Voldemort estaba volviéndose loco, o estaba subestimando al muchacho que tenía ante él. Harry giró la cabeza. Sonrió, no solo había diez mortífagos allí, en uno de los tejados de un edificio había otro mortífago, aunque parecía diferente a los demás. Ya que éste llevaba ropa de cuero, un arco a la espalda y un carcaj con flechas, y una daga en la mano, la cual no paraba de mover. Ahora no se le podía ver la cara, ya que llevaba una capucha. _Parece que la chica también ha venido_. Harry miró hacia otro lado, también había otros dos mortífagos por allí, uno de ellos vestía de una forma parecida a la chica, pero no llevaba ni arco, ni ninguna daga, no llevaba una capucha, pero si unas gafas que le tapaban los ojos y el otro iba como cualquier mortífago, pero a Harry no le pareció una persona normal. Harry miró que uno de ellos asentía, luego giró la mirada y vio a la chica. Estaba apuntando con el arco a Remus, de hecho, ya había disparado.

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó Harry lanzándose contra Remus. Por suerte lo apartó a tiempo y la flecha llegó al suelo.

Los miembros de la Orden miraron al lugar de donde había salido el disparo, y vieron a la chica, pero ya no estaba quieta en su sitio, sino que estaba corriendo hacia ellos. Lyra pegó un salto, dio una voltereta y aterrizó al lado de Joshua. Los otros dos mortífagos también bajaron, ya que también los habían visto.

Harry volvió a alzar su varita y apuntó a Joshua. Sonrió al mirarlo, de pronto levantó una mano, y luego cerró el puño. Harry se dio cuenta enseguida que eso era una orden de ataque, ya que al momento siguiente los mortífagos les estaban lanzando maldiciones, uno atacó a Harry, pero éste se dio prisa e hizo un hechizo protector.

―¡_Crucio_! ―gritó uno de los mortífagos, pero Harry esquivó la maldición sin problemas.

―_Expelliarmus._

―_Desmaius._

―_Protego_. ―El hechizo rebotó en el escudo de Harry y volvió hacia el mortífago, aunque el otro lo esquivó con facilidad―. ¡_Sectusempra_! ―El mortífago no vio venir el segundo hechizo de Harry, por lo que impactó en su pecho y el mortífago acabó en el suelo desangrándose.

Harry giró la cabeza. Joshua y el mortífago de las gafas estaban luchando contra Dumbledore, a Harry le sorprendió que lo hicieran tan bien, aunque estaba seguro de que Dumbledore no luchaba contra ellos de verdad, ya que parecía estar hablando con ellos mientras luchaban. El pelinegro estaba seguro de que Dumbledore los quería convencer para que se cambiaran de bando. _Siempre hace lo mismo_. Remus peleaba contra otro mortífago a lo lejos, parecía ser el mortífago que un rato antes estaba en el tejado con el de las gafas. Los Weasley peleaban contra un par de mortífagos a unos metros de ellos. Tonks también los ayudaba. Había más miembros de la Orden esparcidos por allí, luchando contra otros mortífagos, pero a Harry le interesó lo que hacían _Ojoloco_, Kingsley y Dedalus Diggle, los cuales se enfrentaban a la asesina. Harry pensó que aquellos tres se estaban complicando mucho la vida, ya que ninguno conseguía darle a la chica, aunque ella tampoco hacía nada por atacarles, solo esquivaba sus hechizos, con una facilidad tremenda.

_¿Por qué me da la impresión de que está planeando algo?... Creo que intenta ver el poder de cada mago que hay aquí, por eso no se enfrenta a ellos. Los mortífagos son muy pocos esta vez, no entiendo como Voldemort solo ha mandado trece._

Harry contó a los miembros de la Orden que estaban allí, eran veinticuatro y de los mortífagos solo quedaban nueve.

De pronto Harry, sintió que alguien lo lanzaba hacia la pared, claro que suavemente, en realidad lo que sentía Harry en esos momentos era que flotaba. El chico giró la cabeza, había sido Dumbledore el que lo había echo, y había sido porque un mortífago lo iba a atacar, y como Harry estaba tan distraido no se había dado cuenta.

―Harry, ¡estate atento! ―gritó Dumbledore dejando al chico otra vez en el suelo. Harry asintió, y volvió a atacar, pero esta vez al mortífago que tenía delante.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de que era el mortífago que había estado luchando contra Remus hacía un rato. Harry giró la cabeza para buscar al licántropo, pensando en lo peor, pero por suerte Remus estaba bien, solo que estaba luchando contra otro mortífago a lo lejos. Harry apuntó al mortífago que tenía de antes y gritó:

―¡_Incendio_! ―Una llama de fuego salió disparada al mortífago.

―_Aguamenti_ ―El fuego se extinguió antes de llegar al mortífago, el cual contraatacó―. ¡_Sacrix_!

El hechizo se dirigió a Harry a gran velocidad, pero por suerte, lo pudo esquivar en el último momento. El hechizo chocó contra un miembro de la Orden que estaba detrás. Harry miró lo que había pasado con él, ya que había escuchado un especie de crujido, como si los huesos del hombre se hubiesen roto, y no se había equivocado. El hombre gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo. Harry no se equivocaba, sus huesos se estaban rompiendo. Tonks se acercó para ayudarle, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el mortífago lo remató lanzándole una _Avada Kedavra_. Harry se giró, no tenía ni idea de que clase de hechizos eran aquellos, pero parecían peligrosos.

―_Levicorpus ―_pensó Harry, pero el mortífago se protegió con facilidad.

―¿Eso es lo único que puedes hacer Potter? ―preguntó el mortífago. Harry se dio cuenta enseguida, de que el mortífago era joven, y todo por escuchar su voz. Parecía que Voldemort se estaba dedicando a conseguir nuevos mortífagos, aunque si era así, les enseñaba bien, porque aquellos mortífagos no eran para nada débiles―. _Avada Kedavra_.

Harry volvió a esquivar la maldición, y de pronto un hechizo se le vino a la cabeza, justo en el momento en el que el mortífago volvía a atacarle.

―¡_Xanactrum_!

―_Protego Máxima_.

El mortífago creó un potente escudo, pero aún así empezó a retroceder cuando la maldición de Harry chocó contra él. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía el hechizo que él había usado, lo que si sabía era que era potente, porque empezaba a debilitarse. El chico también se dio cuenta de que todos los que estaban a su alrededor se habían detenido para mirar lo que había echo. Algunos lo miraban sorprendidos, ya que el hechizo que había usado pertenecía a la Magia Negra avanzada, sin embargo, Joshua lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante, como si en ese momento hubiese descubierto algo muy importante. De pronto el mortífago se desapareció, y la maldición de Harry impactó en el mortífago que tenía detrás, el cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la maldición, y al final acabó... carbonizado.

El mortífago apareció delante del mortífago carbonizado y lo pisó, haciendo que se volviera arena, aunque después lo que apareció fue sangre y el cuerpo del mortífago completamente mutilado. Algunos hicieron una mueca de asco, incluso Harry que prefirió no mirar. Se sentía débil, estaba sangrando por la nariz, pero no debía descuidarse o acabarían por atraparle.

―Vaya Potter, eso me ha gustado más. _Avada Ked..._

El mortífago no acabó la frase, ya que un hechizo enviado por Remus lo lanzó contra la pared de una casa, desarmándolo.

―¿Pero qué demonios...? ―empezó el mortífago, pero se calló al ver a varios miembros de la Orden apuntándole con las varitas.

Harry se fijó en que ya apenas quedaban mortífagos en pie. Solo quedaban cuatro en pie, y eran: Joshua, el mortífago de las gafas, la asesina, y el mortífago que hacía un rato peleaba con Harry.

Los otros tres mortífagos se desaparecieron y aparecieron al lado del que había luchado contra Harry. Ya estaba en pie y había recuperado su varita. Dumbledore se puso delante de los miembros de la Orden.

_Están perdidos_, pensó Harry refiriéndose a los mortífagos. _Con suerte solo irán a Azkaban_.

―Si os detenéis y colaboráis no os mataremos ―dijo Alastor Moody, cosa que pareció hacerle gracia a Joshua, el cual soltó una carcajada―. Chico, ¿qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

―¿De verdad creéis que vamos a dejarnos atrapar? ―preguntó el chico de las gafas, aunque ahora ya se las había quitado.

Harry se fijó más detenidamente en él. No era mucho más mayor que Harry, tendría entre veinte y veinticinco años. Era bastante alto y musculoso. Tenía el pelo de un color rubio oscuro y muy corto, casi rapado, y los ojos de un color azul intenso. Su mirada parecía divertida, aunque había algo en él que no le gustaba nada a Harry.

―¿Te conozco? ―preguntó Dumbledore de pronto―. Me recuerdas a alguien.

―Me llamo Christian... Christian Wells.

La mayoría de los presentes miraron al tal Christian con semejante odio que Harry pensó que aquel joven era un monstruo peor que Voldemort.

―Ey, que odiéis a mi padre no quiere decir que m e tengáis que odiar a mi, yo no soy como él ―dijo Christian.

―Ya claro ―susurró Arthur.

―A que adivino, ¿otro hijo de un mortífago peligroso? ―preguntó Harry.

―Acertaste ―dijeron todos los presentes al unísono asustando a Harry.

―Vaya, pues si que soy conocido, o mejor dicho, mi padre era conocido. No os preocupéis, ya está muerto, en realidad yo lo maté cuando cumplí los dieciséis años, ese hombre era odioso, en verdad merecía morir, y no me arrepentí para nada por haberlo matado.

―Bien, Christian, quieres dejar de contar tu vida. Nos están rodeando ―susurró el mortífago que había atacado a Harry, el cual también tenía el rostro al descubierto.

Tendría más o menos la edad de Christian, era algo más alto que él rubio, pero menos musculoso. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, también corto, y los ojos del mismo color, aunque no tenia una mirada divertida, sino que parecía que odiara a todo el mundo por las miradas que echaba.

―Tu eres Ethan Summers ―dijo Bill, pero no preguntándolo, sino afirmándolo.

―Vaya Bill, veo que te acuerdas de mi ―dijo el tal Ethan.

―Como no, con todo lo que armaste en Hogwarts, creo recordar que por eso te echaron.

―Oh si, aunque no creas que me importó mucho. ―Miró a Dumbledore―. En realidad lo hice a propósito para que me echaran de ese maldito colegio, ¿o no fue así Dumby? ―Todos se sorprendieron de que llamara así a Dumbledore, pero éste último no se molestó, estaba claro que era muy difícil hacer enfadar a Dumbledore, y más difícil aún era que perdiera la paciencia―. Bueno, nunca contaste la otra parte de lo que hice, y prefiero que siga oculto.

―Veo que no has cambiado nada Ethan... A ti ya te doy un caso por perdido, pero creo que tus amigos aún pueden cambiar de opinión.

―Vaya hermanito, ¿tú que crees de lo que dice el viejo Dumby?

Christian sonrió.

―Que creo que se equivoca mucho con nosotros.

―¿Hermanos? ―preguntó Remus sorprendido―. Vosotros dos, ¿sois hermanos?

―Bueno, en realidad no somos hermanos de sangre, pero mi padre se casó con la madre de Christian cuando yo tenía ocho años, por aquel entonces Christian tenía seis, así que somos como hermanos ―contestó Ethan.

―Ninguno de nosotros cambiará sus ideales, Dumbledore, nos subestimas mucho si crees que lo vamos a hacer... Antes moriríamos a unirnos a vosotros ―dijo la chica. A Harry le volvió a asustar su voz fría y sin sentimientos. Se puso delante de los otros tres, seguía con la daga en la mano.

―¿Es que te has quedado mudo?

―Eso lo he oído antes... ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Dumbledore. Esta vez parecía confuso, cosa que sorprendió a Harry, ya que Dumbledore siempre lo sabía todo y nunca había confusión en su rostro.

―Mmm, prefiero no decirlo. Nosotros´´ nunca revelamos nuestra identidad.

Harry entendió a la perfección que cuando decía nosotros´´, se refería a los _Asesinos_ en conjunto.

―Entiendo... ¿Se puede saber porqué Voldemort vuelve a reclutar _Asesinos_?

―¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu mismo?

―Digamos que ahora no tengo tiempo. ―Por primera vez en su vida, Harry se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore estaba siendo algo, como decirlo, ¿arrogante?, Dumbledore nunca contestaba de aquella forma.

―Uy, Dumby se está volviendo arrogante con la vejez ―se burló Ethan.

―Muy bien chicos, vemos que no aprendéis por las buenas, así que tendremos que actuar por las malas ―dijo Remus levantando su varita otra vez. Los demás hicieron lo mismo que él―. ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Justo en el momento que Remus atacó, todos los demás menos Dumbledore y Harry lo hicieron. Ninguno había usado la maldición imperdonable, pero tal conjunto de hechizos seguro que los dejaría muy débiles, y con suerte los mataría, pero para sorpresa de Harry, lo único que hicieron los hechizos fue chocarse contra la pared y hacer un buen boquete. Harry miró hacia todos los lados, para ver si veía a dónde habían ido los mortífagos, aunque no parecían estar por allí, hasta que de pronto, Lyra apareció y corrió a gran velocidad entre unos miembros de la Orden, Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo que había echo, hasta que se quedó quieta con la espada en alto y la cuchilla llena de sangre. Unos cinco miembros de la Orden acabaron muertos en el suelo. Los demás se giraron asustados y se quedaron mirando a la chica, la cual había echo que la espada se encogiera y luego la guardó en el bolsillo para después sacar su varita.

―¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? ―preguntó con una voz demasiado dulce y con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en la cara.

Charlie se agachó ante una chica que yacía muerta en el suelo. Harry no la conocía de nada, pero parecía que Charlie si, y por la cara que puso parecía muy enfadado. Miró con odio a la mortífaga, y luego empezó a lanzarle maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, que la chica esquiva con una facilidad impresionante. _¿Pero quién es esa exactamente?_

―¡Charlie, ven aquí! ―gritó Molly, pero su hijo estaba fuera de si y no hacía caso. Seguía atacando a la chica, e incluso había usado la maldición _Avada Kedavra_, pero esta en aquellos momentos se podía usar, claro que solo contra los mortífagos.

Bill echó a correr para ayudar a su hermano con la chica. Harry miró alrededor, los demás mortífagos parecían haber desaparecido, seguro que ahora estaban en Azkaban, pero la chica se había quedado para entretenerlos un rato más. Harry apretó los puños con fuerza, si supiera aparecerse o por lo menos saber donde estaba la prisión, podría ir allí.

―Bill, ¿qué vas a hacer? ―preguntó Molly agarrando a su hijo.

―No lo ves mamá, ayudar a Charlie. Esa asesinaha matado a su novia y a los demás, ¿y no vamos a hacer nada?

De pronto Molly soltó a su hijo asintiendo.

―Basta de tonterías ―murmuró la chica. Harry la miró intuyendo que iba a hacer―. _Memphis Socren_.

Ese era otro hechizo desconocido para Harry, pero por el grito que había pegado Charlie, debía de ser algo peligroso o doloroso. Bill se paró al lado de su hermano para ayudarlo, pero estaba tirado en el suelo escupiendo sangre por la boca.

Tonks y Remus se enzarzaron en un duelo de varitas con la chica, la cual ahora se defendía con hechizos, aunque no muy poderosos. Molly y Dumbledore se acercaron a Charlie para ver si estaba vivo.

―Albus, haz algo ―dijo Molly con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Bill, llévalo a San Mungo, rápido, o sino morirá. ―Bill asintió, agarró a su hermano del brazo y luego desapareció. Dumbledore se acercó a dónde estaban Remus y Tonks, y los detuvo.

―Albus, ¿qué haces?, ¿aún piensas que debemos ayudarles?, pero ya has visto lo que ha echo ―dijo Tonks molesta.

―Lo sé, por eso mismo os detengo, dejarme encargarme del asunto.

Remus y Tonks se miraron sorprendidos, luego asintieron y se apartaron. Dumbledore encaró a la chica, esta vez el mago tenía una cara muy seria y fría, parecía enfadado de verdad. Lyra no se intimidó, al contrario, sonrió como si le pareciera graciosa la actitud de Dumbledore.

_¿De qué te ríes?, tengo la impresión de que el profesor no va a ser compasivo contigo, nunca lo había visto así._

―Mira niña, hay pocas cosas que odio, pero una de ellas son los _asesinos _de Voldemort, y tú eres una de ellos.

―Muy astuto.

―No te hagas la graciosa conmigo. ―Dumbledore apuntó a la muchacha con la varita, y la chica hizo lo mismo.

―_Alariums Ventus _―dijo Dumbledore.

La chica esquivó la maldición y luego contraatacó:

―_Acaixter_. ―Unas cuerdas negras se dirigieron hacia Dumbledore, pero éste hizo un movimiento de su varita y las cuerdas se quemaron.

―_Elekto Morten ―_dijo Dumbledore. Un hechizo de color azul salió de su varita, pero antes de que le diera a la chica, se desapareció y apareció detrás de Dumbledore.

―Vaya, magia antigua. _Avada Kedavra_. ―Dumbledore también esquivó el hechizo con facilidad otro:

―_Auricum Leaonidis. _

Harry se sorprendió mucho cuando de pronto un león alado salió de su varita, y además era completamente corpóreo. Esta vez la chica parecía sorprendida por el ser que había creado Dumbledore y que ahora atacaba a ella. Esquivó el zarpazo del león por los pelos, luego pegó un salto y se situó detrás de Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que el león daba la vuelta y echaba a correr otra vez hacia la chica.

―Has creado un Leaonidis ―murmuró la chica con voz de sorpresa―. ¿Pero cómo...?

El león desplegó las alas y se lanzó sobre ella, aunque volvió a esquivarlo dando un salto, pero por eso no vio el _Sectusempra _que Dumbledore le lanzó, el cual le dio en el pecho. La chica cayó al suelo de rodillas jadeando, mientras varios cortes profundos aparecían por su cuerpo. Escupió sangre. Sabía que Dumbledore no estaba usando su poder, pero en el momento que lo hiciera acabaría con ella.

_Sino me largo pronto de aquí me matará. ¿En que momento se me ocurrió enfrentarme a Albus Dumbledore?_

_Aguanta un poco más_, dijo una voz en su mente.

Dumbledore se acercó a ella a paso ligero, y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella, la chica alzó la cabeza, le apuntó con la varita y le lanzó un hechizo que Harry no llegó a escuchar, pero Dumbledore quedó atrapado en una bola de agua, y luego lanzó la bola hacia arriba, y esta se convirtió en fuego. La chica se puso en pie mientras que seguía manteniendo el hechizo sobre Dumbledore y al mismo tiempo se curaba las heridas.

_Dios, espero que no se haya chamuscado_.

Un rayo salió de dentro de la bola, rompiendo así el hechizo. Dumbledore cayó de pie al lado de Harry, y luego desapareció para aparecer en el lado derecho de la chica.

―Vaya, no lo haces mal, la verdad te he subestimado. No sé si todo esto lo has aprendido de Voldemort, pero si es así, Tom se ha tomado muchas molestias contigo, te ha enseñado bien.

La chica no contestó. De pronto giró la cabeza, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

―Tienes razón en lo que has dicho ―comentó mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

―No voy a dejar que te escapes ―dijo Dumbledore aproximándose a ella, y alzando la varita otra vez, los miembros de la Orden también la apuntaron. Y el león había aterrizado al lado de Dumbledore―. Todavía no te he mostrado todo mi poder, hasta ahora solo he estado jugando jovencita...

_Ya lo sé, pero te enseñaré algo que te sorprenderá._

Harry pudo ver ante la capucha de la chica, que sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña. Luego apuntó al león y gritó:

―¡_Auricum Pentácora Draco_!

Un dragón enorme de un color rojo escarlata brillante salió de la varita de la chica y se lanzó contra el león. El dragón mordió la cabeza del león, y luego desapareció ante las miradas perplejas de los demás. El extraño dragón desapareció al instante después de matar al león. Harry se fijó en la chica, la cual jadeaba más que antes, parecía haber gastado bastante energía en el dragón escarlata.

―¿Cómo has echo eso? ―preguntó Dumbledore muy sorprendido.

―Creo que de la misma forma que tú has invocado al Leaonidis, solo que pensé que un Dragón de Pentácora era más poderoso, y por lo que he visto así era. Aunque he de admitir que eso me ha debilitado mucho, solo he usado ese hechizo un par de veces y aún no lo domino del todo.

―No es fácil invocar a un Dragón Pentácora. Me has sorprendido bastante la verdad.

―He entrenado mucho, una persona no se hace poderosa porque si, para eso necesita practicar, tú eres poderoso porque llevas años perfeccionando tus hechizos, yo he echo lo mismo. Solo que con la magia negra, se... perfeccionan... mucho antes. ―Harry la miró otra vez. Parecía que le estuviera pasando algo, porque era como si algo le estuviese haciendo daño. Lyra volvió a retroceder―. Por cierto, deberías haber echo caso a Potter... Ahora no te dará tiempo de salvar Azkaban.

Dumbledore abrió mucho los ojos, la chica acababa de desaparecerse, pero justo un segundo antes, Harry se había lanzado contra ella, por lo que al final fueron los dos los que se desaparecieron.

―¿Albus? ―preguntó Remus.

―Rápido, tenemos que ir a Azkaban.

A Harry no le gustó nada la sensación de la aparición. Justo en el momento en el que se aparecieron en Azkaban, el chico rodó por el suelo algo mareado. La muchacha notó su presencia y se acercó a él para atraparlo, pero Harry ya se había levantado y había echado a correr entre los escombros, mortífagos, aurores y dementores que luchaban allí, por lo que al final, Lyra lo perdió de vista.

―Mierda, ¿a dónde ha ido? ―La chica se apoyó sobre la pared. Estaba agotada, y todo por culpa de invocar al Dragón Pentácora, aparte de las heridas que tenía claro.―. Tengo que tener más cuidado con los hechizos, o acabaré por suicidarme. Menos mal que ese viejo no usó todo su poder, o sino ya habría perdido.

Harry seguía corriendo por la prisión, aunque en realidad no sabía por donde ir exactamente, ya que nunca había estado antes allí, ni siquiera había soñado con ella. Era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar como aquel. Harry no se imaginaba como Sirius había conseguido escapar de allí, ya que sin magia era algo casi completamente imposible, y tirarse al agua por allí tampoco parecía algo muy fácil. El muchacho miró hacia los lados, a lo lejos pudo ver a un grupo de mortífagos atacando a unos aurores. Ahora entendía porque habían sido tan pocos los que los habían ido a atacar a ellos, porque la mayoría de los mortífagos estaban allí. Allí la mayoría eran mortífagos y dementores, ya que la mayoría de los aurores estaban muertos. Harry pegó un salto al notar un resplandor detrás de él. Por suerte solo eran un par de mortífagos que luchaban contra unos aurores, pero a Harry no le importó eso, a Harry le importó la persona que estaba detrás, no podía ser, era algo casi improbable, tal vez se estuviera equivocando, pero detrás de aquellos mortífagos, pudo distinguir a Ginny Weasley.

Miró sorprendido a Ginny, ¿qué hacía ella allí?, en medio de aquella masacre, en la que los mortífagos iban ganando, era demasiado peligroso, pero la chica no se movió, solo se limitó a ver a Harry de arriba a abajo, como si nunca lo hubiese visto bien. Harry echó a correr hacia donde estaba ella, esquivando las maldiciones que los mortífagos enviaban, aunque ninguno se las enviaban a él, ya que nadie se había dado cuenta de quien era, de momento. Harry se detuvo ante Ginny, la chica parecía bastante sorprendida de encontrarlo allí.

―Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Harry.

―Mmm... Escuché por la radio que los mortífagos estaban atacando esta ciudad, y decidí venir a ver porque...

―¡Pero estás loca! ―gritó Harry enfadado, ya que este no quería que le pasara nada a la chica―. Es demasiado peligroso, te pueden matar Ginny, si aun me dijeras que te ha apetecido ir a ver una competición o algo por el estilo vale, pero me acabas de decir que quieres ver lo que hacen los mortífagos.

―Harry, no me has dejado terminar ―dijo Ginny tranquilamente―. He venido porque quiero hablar con Voldemort. ―Harry parecía confuso y sorprendido, ¿es que se había vuelto loca?

―¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

Ginny suspiró, al final tendría que contar la verdad, ya que hacía mucho que quería hacerlo, pero nunca se había atrevido.

―Harry, te voy a contar un gran secreto... Hace unos menes más o menos, poco después que estuviéramos en el Ministerio de Magia, ¿lo recuerdas?, ¿cuando creías que allí estaba Sirius? ―Harry asintió. El chico puso cara de tristeza al recordar a su padrino, y Ginny se dio cuenta de ello, pero aún así no se disculpó―. Bueno, pues unos días después, discutí con un chico de mi curso, había salido con él anteriormente, pero ese día empezamos a discutir, ya que yo lo dejé, pero él no quería aceptarlo, empezó a llamarme de todo, hasta que llegó a un momento en el que no aguanté más, no sé porque lo hice... pero... p-pero... lo maté, nunca nadie se enteró de que fui yo la que lo había matado, ni siquiera parecían acordarse de él, como no tenía familia no importó mucho su desaparición. Así que lo escondí en el Bosque Prohibido después de matarlo ―Harry abrió mucho los ojos, si antes estaba sorprendido, ahora más, ¿como había podido Ginny hacer aquello?, Harry sabía que la chica era de armas tomar, pero tanto como para matar a alguien―. A lo que iba... No sentí remordimientos por su muerte, no, en vez de ello, disfruté de su muerte, fue en ese momento cuando lo comprendí, la Ginny que todos conocéis no es nadie, me gusta más la Ginny que apareció aquella vez... Harry... ME... GUSTA... SER... MALA.

―¿Qué dices Ginny?, ¿te has vuelto loca o qué? ―preguntó Harry zarandeándola para que volviera en si.

―No Harry, no me he vuelto loca, me gusta ser así, quiero hacer que la gente sufra, me gusta ser mala, no sé porqué me ha pasado esto, pero ya es hora de que cambie. Lo siento Harry, pero me uniré a Voldemort, y haré que me deje ser mortífaga.

―No... Ginny, no...

―¡Cállate Harry!, ¡ya nada me hará cambiar! ―gritó la chica, de pronto alguien aplaudió detrás.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Voldemort con algunos de sus mortífagos. El muchacho levantó la varita y apuntó a Voldemort con ella, aunque antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se la arrebató. Harry miró hacia los lados desesperado, ¿cuando llegarían los de la Orden del Fénix?

―Espera Harry, ahora no me interesas tú, sino que me interesa la pequeña Weasley... Y por cierto, los de la Orden no van a venir, hace unos segundos he levantado un hechizo antidesaparición, para que no pudiera venir nadie más, así que si quieren venir aquí tendrán que aparecerse a diez kilómetros de distancia, aunque no creo que tarden mucho en llegar, tal vez unos diez minutos, porque seguro que vendrán con escobas o cualquier otro utensilio volador ―Harry se quedó callado, sino podía hacer nada, quería escuchar lo que tenía pensado hacer Voldemort con Ginny. La chica parecía estar a punto de hablar, pero Voldemort no la dejó acabar―. No hace falta que digas nada Weasley, he escuchado todo, y me ha parecido interesante lo que has dicho. Además de que noto tu odio, ira, deseo de venganza. Podrías estar engañándome, pero no lo haces. ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente, Ginny Weasley?

―Quiero unirme a usted, quiero ser una mortífaga, estoy harta de ser la niña buena que todos creen. Estoy harta de mi vida, anhelo el poder, odio ser débil, por eso quiero ser una mortífaga.

Ginny se calló, y Voldemort la miró directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera leerle la mente, y eso era exactamente lo que hacía. Para sorpresa de Harry, sonrió, parecía que a Voldemort le había gustado la chica. Harry miró hacia atrás, y fue cuando se encontró con Josh McCallister, Ethan Summers y Christian Wells, los cuales habían aparecido detrás de él de repente. La asesinatambién andaba por allí, aunque estaba enfrentándose a unos aurores, o mejor dicho, matándolos porque ellos apenas podían hacer nada.

―Ginny, por favor..., no lo hagas ―suplicó Harry.

―Cállate Potter ―ordenó Voldemort―. Muy bien Ginevra, te daré una oportunidad, pero una persona no se hace mortífago así por así, hay que pasar una prueba.

―¿Cual?

―Matar a una persona inocente ―contestó Lyra que había aparecido al lado de él. La chica ya no llevaba capucha, ya que allí no tenía que ocultarse de nadie, porque no quedaba ningún auror en pie.

―Exacto ―dijo Voldemort mirando a Harry―, pero Potter no será tu misión, ya que él me pertenece. De hecho, de momento no te haré matar a nadie que conozcas, a ver, ¿que te parece a esta chica? ―Voldemort atrajo a una chica de unos doce o trece años. No tenía buen aspecto ya que tenía cortes por la cara, parecía que había sido torturada.

―Está bien ―dijo Ginny sin tartamudear.

―Muy bien, pues mátala ―le ordenó Voldemort empujando a la chica ante ella.

Harry pudo ver lo asustada que estaba la muchacha, lloraba desconsoladamente y temblaba. Estaba claro que la chica sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a pasar. Ginny la miró fríamente, no parecía dudar en lo que iba a hacer. La pelirroja apuntó a la chica con su varita...

―¡Ginny, no lo hagas! ―gritó Harry intentando soltarse del mortífago que le había agarrado―. Déjala, es solo una niña. ―Ginny lo miró a los ojos.

―Lo siento Harry, pero debo hacerlo. ―Volvió a mirar a la chica y dijo―: _Avada Kedavra_.

La maldición asesina dio en el pecho de la chica. Dejó de llorar, dejó de temblar, simplemente cayó muerta al suelo. Inerte.

―¡NOOOOO! ―gritó Harry con rabia soltándose del mortífago y echando a correr a la chica que yacía muerta en el suelo.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, los cuales miraron como Harry corría en dirección a Ginny, la cual estaba al borde de la prisión, y también miraron, como Voldemort alzaba la varita y lanzaba una maldición a Harry, pero por los pelos la esquivó, claro que no vio que delante de él estaba Ginny, por lo que al final la maldición le dio a ella. Harry vio como Ginny también caía al mar, pero no sería ella sola, ya que Harry sabía la verdad. El chico se lanzó al agua en picado, y agarró a Ginny a tiempo, claro que nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

―¡GINNY! ―gritaron los señores Weasley a la vez mientras se acercaban al borde de la prisión―. ¡HARRY!

―¡RETIRADA! ―gritó Voldemort. Los mortífagos obedecieron y empezaron a desaparecer. Voldemort miró por última vez a los señores Weasley y luego a Albus Dumbledore y susurró―. Te espero Ginny Weasley. ―Voldemort también desapareció de la prisión con un sonoro Crac.

Harry sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en el agua para poder aguantar más. El chico se apuntó a si mismo con la varita, pensó en el hechizo _Casco burbuja _y logró usarlo contra él. pero no pudo avanzar más, ya que de pronto algo le agarró por la pierna y le arrastró hacia atrás. Harry consiguió darse la vuelta y miró a Ginny, la cual también tenía la cabeza en un _Casco burbuja_, de la varita de la chica salía un especie de látigo que agarraba el pie de Harry.

―Ginny, suéltame ―consiguió decir Harry, aunque lo único que salió de su boca fueron burbujas, sin embargo la chica pareció entenderlo. Negó con la cabeza, luego se acercó a Harry, lo agarró por la camiseta y sacó un colgante de su cuello, Harry supo que era al instante, un traslador―. ¡No!

Harry no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Sintió como su cuerpo ascendía hasta llegar al cielo, y luego desaparecía del lugar, para ir a otro sitio, claro que Harry, no tenía ni idea de a donde le llevaría Ginny.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4: La nueva mortífaga.**_

Los Weasley miraban con horror lo que había pasado. Su hija, su pequeña hija Ginny, había sido asesinada ante sus narices, porque todos estaban seguros de que la maldición le había dado de lleno, claro que ninguno sabía que se equivocaban. Y después, Harry había saltado para ir a por ella, nadie sabía si él había muerto o no, pero ninguno podía decir nada. Algunos lloraban, otros miraban consternados lo que había sucedido. Arthur abrazaba a Molly con fuerza, ya que ésta apenas podía tenerse en pie. De pronto, se escuchó un Crac, y Bill Weasley apareció en medio del desastre. Éstos se acercaron corriendo a sus padres, y los miraron preocupados, sabían que había pasado algo malo.

―M-Mamá... papá, ¿qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Bill mirando a sus padres.

―Ginny... ―fue la única respuesta que dio Arthur Weasley.

Harry y Ginny se chocaron contra el húmedo suelo. Harry se levantó a toda prisa y apuntó a Ginny con su varita, antes de que la chica pudiera moverse. En aquel momento, el joven Potter no se fiaba para nada de la pelirroja, no sabía lo que podría llegar a hacer. Estaban en medio de un bosque, y el lugar no le gustó nada a Harry. Ya que era un bosque bastante tenebroso, y además, al chico le parecía conocido, como si lo hubiera visto alguna vez. Estaba seguro de que no era el Bosque Prohibido, pero aún así lo había visto en algún lado.

_Mierda, ya sé de donde procede este bosque, está cerca de la mansión Ryddle_.

―Harry, baja la varita ―le dijo Ginny con tranquilidad. En ese momento la chica estaba desarmada, ya que Harry le había quitado su varita.

―No. ¡No hables! ―gritó Harry de pronto. Su voz denotaba la rabia y el odio que sentía hacia la chica en aquellos momentos―. ¡No digas ni una sola palabra Ginevra!, como lo hagas... te mato.

―No te atreverías.

―Ya no hay nada de lo que no me atreva ―dijo Harry―. _Crucio_.

Ginny no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, ya que nunca había pensado que Harry la atacaría, y menos con la maldición _Cruciatus_. La chica se cayó al suelo y se empezó a retorcer por el dolor, la maldición de Harry era muy potente, pero aún así la cabeza de la chica pensaba con rapidez. ¿Cómo había conseguido Harry usar la maldición con tanta facilidad? Según lo que había leído en los libros, para realizar la maldición _Cruciatus_, tenías que desear causar dolor en la persona que atacabas, tenías que disfrutarlo, el odio solo no bastaba, y en aquel momento Harry estaba usando la maldición, de una forma muy potente. Parecía que supiera realizarla desde toda la vida. Según le había contado el chico una semana antes, él había usado la maldición contra Bellatrix Lestrange, pero apenas le había surtido efecto. ¿Cómo había cambiado Harry en una semana?

El muchacho detuvo la maldición. Ginny jadeaba adolorida en el suelo. El pelinegro se acercó a la chica y se arrodilló al lado de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste Ginny?, ¿cómo pudiste a esa niña a sangre fría?

―¿Qué por qué lo hice?, ¿QUÉ POR QUÉ LO HICE?, ¡PORQUE ESTOY HARTA DE TODO HARRY, TODO EL MUNDO ME TRATA COMO A UNA CRÍA QUE NO PUEDE VALERSE POR SI MISMA! Y además, no sabes lo que me ha estado pasando últimamente, aparte de eso, hace poco tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mis padres. También hay otro motivo, y el motivo... eres tú.

―¿Yo?

―Sí, tú Harry... Sabes que llevo enamorada de ti desde que tenía diez años, tú nunca me has echo caso, a pesar de que yo intentaba que te fijaras en mi, pero nada. Al cabo de un rato me aburrí de eso y empecé a salir con otras personas, pero no podía olvidarme de ti Harry, me era imposible. No sabes los celos que sentí cuando me di cuenta de que estabas interesado en Chang, muchas veces me dio por ir a por ella y estrangularla, pero me aguanté, me aguanté gracias a que Draco me ayudó...

―¿Draco?, ¿Draco Malfoy?

―¿A cuantas personas conoces que se llamen Draco?, ¡claro que me refiero a él! ―contestó Ginny de mala gana―. A lo que iba, él estuvo conmigo desde tercero, diciéndome que tú no eras nadie, que me olvidara de ti, que había otras personas mejores que tú. Nos veíamos siempre a escondidas, para que nadie nos viera. Al final, acabé por hacerle caso, y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que ya no me interesabas tanto, aunque no me malinterpretes Harry, aún me interesas, pero no tanto como antes. Bueno, el motivo por el que ya no te quiero tanto, es Draco. He pasado tanto tiempo con él, que no e había dado cuenta de que sentía cierta atracción por Malfoy. Hasta que en fin de curso decidí hablar con él, y le dije lo que sentía. Draco no se molestó para nada, en verdad parecía muy feliz por aquello, al parecer él siempre estuvo interesado en mi. Me dijo que podríamos estar juntos, pero que para eso... debía unirme a Voldemort.

Al principio me desagradó la idea, no acepté. Hasta que tuve aquella discusión con mi ex-novio y luego lo maté. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que había disfrutado de su muerte, por lo que volví a hablar con Draco, y le dije que si, que me uniría a Voldemort. Y ahora estoy aquí, en realidad fue él el que me dijo que fuera hoy a Azkaban, no fue por nada que escuché en la radio. Lo siento Harry, pero nada me hará cambiar de idea.

Harry soltó un grito desgarrador.

―¡No debiste hacerlo Ginny!, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Cho solo me atraía físicamente. Nunca estuve enamorado de ella.

―¿Qué?, pero yo creía que...

―Te equivocaste completamente Ginny, a Cho nunca la quise, solo estaba cegado por su apariencia. Siempre me di cuenta de que tu seguías queriéndome, pero yo no sentía nada por ti. Después de lo de la muerte de Sirius pensé que podría darte un oportunidad, mis sentimientos empezaron a cambiar, ya no te quería solo como a una hermana, pero ahora... Ahora te odio más que nunca Ginevra.

Harry no le hizo más caso, el chico se dio la vuelta y ella lo agarró por el brazo para detenerlo.

―Harry, espera...

―¡SUÉLTAME! ―bramó Harry furioso―. ¡LÁRGATE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA, LÁRGATE O TE MATO AQUÍ MISMO!

Harry pudo comprobar como las lágrimas se atenazaban en los ojos de la chica, pero no llegó a llorar del todo, no quería hacerlo, y ahora no iba a cambiar de opinión. La mirada de Ginny volvió a ser fría, por lo que Harry supo que no iba a cambiar de opinión. La chica miró a Harry por última vez, y luego se internó en el bosque, mientras que Harry acababa de echar a correr en dirección contraria.

Ginny seguía caminando por el bosque en dirección a la mansión Ryddle, aunque en realidad no sabía donde estaba la mansión exactamente. De pronto, la pelirroja notó que alguien la seguía, alzó la varita dispuesta atacar, cuando de pronto una persona apareció delante de ella, y con la velocidad del rayo le arrebató la varita de la mano. Joshua sonrió ante la cara que había puesto Ginny, pero la chica se alivió al ver que no era nadie más que el joven licántropo. Ginny ya lo conocía porque Draco se lo había presentado anteriormente, sin que nadie se enterara.

―Tranquila pelirroja, no te voy a hacer nada. Solo he venido para guiarte hacia la mansión, es que debemos darnos prisa porque dentro de poco cambiaremos de lugar, ya que Potter sabe que estamos viviendo allí ―anunció Josh devolviéndole la varita a Ginny.

Harry dejó de correr después de que hubieran pasado varias horas desde que había abandonado a Ginny. Se detuvo jadeando por el cansancio y empezó a soltar palabrotas. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, y tenía la sensación de que ya había pasado por aquel lugar varias veces. Miró hacia el cielo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo.

_Parece que esa cosa ahora no está aquí. Mejor, así tendré libertad para pensar. Nunca creí que la pequeña Weasley tuviera tanta sangre fría. ¿Quién iba a creer que la pequeña Weasley tuviese esos ideales?, aunque sinceramente, me gustan. Lo siento Ginny, pero también he jugado contigo, aunque tranquila que dentro de poco volveremos a vernos. _Harry sonrió malévolamente.

El iris de los ojos de Harry se volvieron de un color rojo intenso, pero enseguida volvieron a la normalidad. Se tumbó sobre el árbol, y al final acabó por quedarse dormido apoyado en el árbol.

Mientras tanto, en La Madriguera se encontraban el resto de los Weasley, llorando por la perdida de Ginny y la posible muerte de Harry, aunque eso último todavía no era fijo. Habían encontrado el cadáver de Ginny (claro que no sabían que no era el de ella) en el fondo del mar. Arthur y Molly vieron a su hija por última, pero no pudieron volver a ver el cadáver de su pequeña.

Fred y George estaban callados, mirándose mutuamente, por primera vez en su vida, no estaban bromeando, al contrario, intentaban no echarse a llorar allí mismo. Bill estaba completamente callado mientras que Ron gritaba desesperado, éste último no podía creer lo que había pasado. Charlie seguía en San Mungo, por lo que no se había enterado todavía de lo que había pasado, y Percy se hallaba en el Ministerio de Magia, ya que éste hacía bastante tiempo que no visitaba a su familia. Aparte de ellos, también estaban Dumbledore y Lupin intentando consolar a los Weasley.

―¡Si hubiésemos creído a Harry esto no había pasado! ―gritó Molly furiosa mirando a Albus―. ¡Él tenía toda la razón!

―Molly, aunque le hubiésemos echo caso, nadie sabía que Ginny iba a estar allí ―intentó consolarla Arthur.

―Molly... ―empezó Albus, pero la mujer no le dejó acabar, ya que se fue de la cocina seguida de Arthur.

Los demás Weasley miraron a Dumbledore con algo de rabia, aunque ninguno iba a echarle la culpa, ya que él no tenía la culpa de que ahora Ginny estuviese muerta.

―¿Y... Y Harry? ―preguntó Ron tartamudeando. Éste estaba algo más calmado.

―Nadie sabe nada de él... Su cuerpo no ha aparecido, por lo que cabe la posibilidad de que esté vivo, pero hasta que lo encontremos no se puede demostrar...

―¡Albus, Remus! ―gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Los nombrados y los Weasley se voltearon. Era Ojoloco―. Creemos tener una pista de donde puede estar Potter.

Albus y Remus no esperaron a que éste le dijera nada más. Los dos se despidieron de los Weasley y luego salieron disparados tras Alastor, el cual ya había salido de la casa y se habían desaparecido.

**(Unas horas antes)**

Joshua conducía a Ginny por los pasillos de la mansión Ryddle, para llevar a la muchacha ante su Lord, pero de pronto apareció alguien delante de ellos, era Lyra, aunque ésta no les hizo caso, simplemente los siguió, ya que ella también iba a ver a Voldemort. La pelirroja la miró con precaución, no sabía si debía fiarse de la muchacha o no, ya que no la conocía mucho y no sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer.

―Tranquila, no le tengas miedo, no te hará nada, a no ser que la hagas enfadar claro. Ya te digo que no hagas eso, entonces si podría llegar a ser peligrosa ―le susurró Joshua a Ginny.

―No le tengo miedo ―respondió la pelirroja molesta.

Joshua sonrió. Llevó a Ginny hasta la parte superior de la casa, hasta que se detuvo ante una puerta grande y la abrió con un movimiento de su mano. Le hizo una seña para que entrara primero, aunque Lyra se le adelantó. Ginny entró seguida de Josh. La chica escudriñó bien la habitación, estaba completamente vacía, excepto por el asiento que había, que era donde estaba Voldemort con su serpiente _Nagini _rodeándolo. Aparte de él, había otros mortífagos en la sala, Ginny reconoció a Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius (que recién acababa de salir de Azkaban) y Draco Malfoy, dos chicos a los que no conocía, aunque eran mayores que ella, Severus Snape y otros cinco mortífagos, pero como estaban con la máscara no pudo reconocerlos.

―Veo que no te ha costado mucho llegar a la mansión ―dijo Voldemort mirando a Ginny a los ojos.

―Joshua me encontró, sino no habría llegado. ―El muchacho sonrió a su lado

―Bien. Acércate, pasaste la prueba, así que te recompensaré. ―Ginny se acercó a Voldemort y le mostró el antebrazo mientras que Voldemort le apuntaba con la varita―. Braquian Mosmordre.

Ginny se mordió los labios para no chillar, el brazo le ardía, como no lo había echo nunca. La joven pudo ver como la Marca Tenebrosa empezaba aparecer en su piel, gravándose como si de fuego se tratara, porque eso era lo que sentía Ginny, fuego sobre la piel. Cuando Voldemort acabó, Ginny miró la marca que ahora tenía en el brazo, en ese momento estaba de un color rojo que a la pelirroja no le gustó nada, aparte de que tenía sangre en el brazo. Voldemort sonrió con malicia.

―Bien Ginny, antes de nada, quiero decirte que no puedes mostrarte a nadie, todos, excepto Potter te creen muerta, así que ya sabes, no aparecerás ante nadie hasta que llegue el momento. Tampoco te mandaré a ninguna misión tan pronto, antes necesitas entrenarte. ―Voldemort hizo una pausa, miró a Ginny que había asentido con la cabeza, y luego éste le hizo una seña a Lyra y para que se acercara. Ginny la miró con desconfianza, seguía sin caerle bien la muchacha, aunque ya se esperaba lo que le iba a decir Voldemort―. De momento será ella la que te enseñará, luego seguirás con otras personas´´ que te enseñarán su especialidad... Ahora, vosotras dos marchaos.

Lyra le hizo una seña a Ginny para que la siguiera. La pelirroja asintió y se fue con Lyra, mientras que los demás mortífagos quedaban en la habitación.

―Mira Weasley, a mi tampoco me hace gracia ninguna tener que perder el tiempo contigo, tengo cosas mejores que hacer, así que deja de protestar ―comentó de pronto Lyra asustando a Ginny.

―Pero si yo no he dicho...

―Pero lo has pensado. ―Ginny la miró confusa, se suponía que la Legeremancia se empleaba con la varita, y Lyra no la había usado.

―Si practicas mucho, aprender a hacer Legeremancia sin varita.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Ginny.

―Claro, aunque he de admitir que no es algo fácil de hacer ―contestó Lyra parándose ante una puerta, la cual abrió―. Aunque si Snape lo ha conseguido tú también podrás ―agregó. Ginny soltó una carcajada, pero luego se quedó alucinada al ver el interior de la sala. Era enorme, y estaba repleta de armas, libros, cubos de pociones... y otras cosas―. Aquí es donde entrenaremos.

Ginny ya había entrado en la habitación cuando Lyra había dicho eso, pero la había escuchado. Lyra cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó a la pelirroja.

―Vaya, esto es enorme ―susurró Ginny maravillada.

―Hay un hechizo para que se más grande ―contestó Lyra.

Ginny estaba mirando detenidamente todo lo que había en el lugar, hasta que posó su mirada en Lyra.

―¿Hace cuanto que eres mortífaga? ―preguntó mirando a la muchacha a los ojos. Se quedó callada. Ginny pensó que no iba a responder, pero al final dijo:

―Hace casi dos años.

―Ah, vaya, ¿has aprendido tantas cosas en solo dos años? ―Lyra la miró sorprendida, pero al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de algo. Ginny había visto la pelea que había tenido cerca de Grimmauld Place. Lyra asintió―. Pero, ¿cuantos años tienes?

―Quince.

Ginny asintió.

―¿Y quien eres exactamente?, porque solo has dicho que te llamas Lyra.

Lyra la miró fríamente, pero esta vez no contestó.

―No te diré nada más hasta que confíe plenamente en ti, haces muchas preguntas, y eso no ayuda.

Ginny pensó en lo que había dicho la joven. La verdad era que haciendo tantas preguntas cualquiera la tomaría por espía, sería mejor esperar un poco.

Lyra tampoco se fiaba por completo de la chica Weasley, no sabía si ella de verdad se había unido a ellos, o todo lo hacía para descubrir cosas. A pesar de que había matado a aquella muchacha, aquello no demostraba nada, ya que Ginny no la conocía para nada, y podría haber echo un pequeño sacrificio en matarla, aunque nadie había comprobado si de verdad estaba muerta. Lyra le había dicho unas horas antes a su señor, que lo mejor era que hubiese escogido a un conocido de Ginny, mejor dicho, a alguien de su familia, como alguno de sus hermanos, o mismo a su padre o madre, pero Voldemort no había aceptado, aunque Lyra no entendió porqué.

―Será mejor que empecemos con el entrenamiento ―dijo Lyra sacando su varita.

**(En el presente)**

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe. Se levantó del frío suelo y apuntó con la varita a las personas que se acercaban. Al instante recordó todo lo que había pasado, y que ahora estaba perdido en medio de un bosque. Miró hacia los lados, no sabía quienes venían, pero si eran mortífagos tendría problemas, pero cuando escuchó la voz de Remus Lupin llamándole, se dio cuenta de que no eran mortífagos, sino los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Harry tampoco quería hablar con ellos, no después de lo que había pasado, pero sino, no encontraría la forma de salir de allí.

_Hora de actuar Harry._

―¡Harry! ―La voz de Remus se estaba alejando, por lo que Harry decidió hacer otra cosa. El muchacho apuntó al cielo lanzó chispas rojas. Luego volvió a echar a correr en la dirección en la que estaban los de la Orden―. ¡Harry!

―¡Estoy aquí! ―Harry vio a Remus a lo lejos. Estaba con otros miembros de la Orden que Harry no conocía, pero que había visto luchar hacía unas horas.

―Harry, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Remus mirándolo de arriba a abajo, mientras que también enviaba un _Patronus _con forma de lobo. Seguro que había más gente por allí y quería avisarles.

―Perfectamente... Yo estoy bien ―contestó Harry un poco ido. Remus lo miró con tristeza.

―¿Entonces Ginny...?

Harry lo miró. Estaba claro que Remus la creía muerta.

_Así que eso era lo que quería que pareciera, que creyeran que estás muerta. Que lista eres pequeña, ¿o habrá sido idea de Voldemort?_

Harry dudaba en que contestarle, podía seguir con el juego de Ginny y mentirles, o decirles la verdad, porque seguro que les afectaría descubrir que Ginny se había echo mortífaga, así sufrirían un poco, pero al final decidió apiadarse de ellos y mentir.

―Está muerta ―contestó Harry sonando lo más convincente posible, pero al mismo tiempo mostrando una fingida tristeza. Bajó la cabeza para que pareciera más realista―. Lo siento.

―No Harry, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. De hecho, si te hubiéramos echo caso tal vez esto no hubiese pasado. Somos nosotros los que tenemos que pedir perdón... y ahora Ginny Weasley está muerta. Los Weasley no se merecen una perdida así.

_Claro que no, pero será mucho mejor para ellos_.

―Bueno Harry, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, es peligroso. Te llevaremos al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

―¡No! ―Remus lo miró extrañado―. No quiero ir a Grimmauld Place, en primer lugar porque me recuerda a Sirius, y en segundo lugar, no quiero estar con los de la Orden, no después de lo que pasó, además, no quiero lamentarme más. Prefiero volver a Privet Drive.

_Jo, tendré que hacer pucheros_.

―Por favor Remus.

Harry lo miró a los ojos. Remus parecía dudar, pero al final asintió. Agarró a Harry y luego se desapareció con él para llevarlo al número 4 de Privet Drive, seguro que luego le recriminarían por hacerlo, pero si era la decisión de Harry, la aceptaría.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Peleas.**

Ron Weasley estaba enfadado con Remus Lupin, porque éste no había querido traer a Harry a Grimmauld Place, aunque el joven Potter se había negado, pero Remus podría haberle obligado, a fin de cuentas eso era lo que tenían que hacer, proteger a Harry, y si estuviera allí lo harían mejor. El muchacho intentaba olvidar lo que había pasado con su hermana a toda costa, por eso intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa, y en ese momento era gritarle a Remus, aunque ya llevaba haciéndolo toda la semana (porque ya había pasado una semana desde la supuesta muerte de Ginny). Había mandado un par de cartas a Harry, para pedirle que fuera a vivir a Grimmauld Place, pero Harry solo había contestado a la última, ya harto de que le mandaran tantas, pero solo había puesto que no iba a ir.

En verdad, Ron quería que Harry volviera, para poder hablar con él, y que le contara exactamente que había pasado con Ginny. Estaba algo enfadado con Harry, a pesar de que él no tenía exactamente la culpa, o por lo menos eso decían todos excepto algunos que culpaban a Harry, pero a fin de cuentas, Ron no lo hacía. El joven salió de la habitación dando un portazo, después de acabar de gritarle a Remus. Hermione lo siguió preocupada. Comprendía como se sentía Ron, pero el muchacho llevaba evitándolos toda la semana, solo aparecía para gritar, ni siquiera comía con los demás. Solo había aparecido cuando decidieron hacer un funeral para Ginny, aunque en realidad no había sido eso exactamente, porque no había cadáver. Ni siquiera Harry había aparecido por allí en aquel momento, cosa que los sorprendió bastante a todos.

Hermione llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Ron, pero como no contestó, al final decidió entrar. Ron estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, pero aunque quería fingir estar dormido, Hermione sabía que no lo estaba. Ni siquiera Ron se dormía tan rápido.

―¿Ron?

―Vete Hermione, no quiero hablar con nadie.

―Solo quería saber si...

―¿Si estoy bien? Claro que estoy bien Hermione, ¿no lo ves? ―El tono de voz de Ron, no le gustó nada a Hermione.

―Es obvio que no estás bien, sino no te comportarías así. Ron, deja que te ayude.

―¡TE HE DICHO QUE ESTOY BIEN HERMIONE! ¡LÁRGATE, QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! ―La chica nunca había visto a Ron tan enfadado, pero aún así no quería dejarlo―. ¡Está bien, si tú no te vas, lo haré yo!

Salió corriendo de la habitación esquivando a Hermione. Cuando llegó a la planta baja vio a Dumbledore hablando con sus padres, pero cuando éstos se fijaron en él, Ron ya estaba saliendo por la puerta por eso no pudieron cogerle cuando echó a correr por la calle, en la misma dirección en la que Harry había corrido anteriormente.

Ginny pegó un grito de dolor al sentir la maldición _Cruciatus _en su piel por quinta vez ese día. La chica no había podido esquivarla de lo adolorida que estaba, y ya volvía a estar tirada en el suelo, gritando y sudando a causa de la fiebre.

Lyra detuvo la maldición al ver como estaba Ginny. La joven sabía que tenía que entrenarla, pero no matarla en las sesiones de entrenamiento, y la pelirroja no parecía poder aguantar mucho más. Aunque era bastante normal, después de llevar una semana aguantando la maldición _Cruciatus _varias veces al día. Ginny también había aprendido a realizar perfectamente las maldiciones, aunque antes ya sabía hacerlas gracias a Draco, pero Lyra la había ayudado a perfeccionarlas. También estaba aprendiendo Legeremancia y Oclumancia, aunque eso se lo enseñaba Snape, claro que la mayoría de las veces acababan por pelearse ya que seguían sin llevarse bien. Lo que menos le gustaba era cuando le obligaban a leer libros, y las clases de duelo eran las mejores, cuando no la pillaban con la maldición Cruciatus. No siempre era contra Lyra con quien luchaba, ya que ya lo había echo contra Joshua, Draco y otros mortífagos, claro que como estaban encapuchados no sabía quienes eran. Ahora no estaban en clase de duelo, sino que estaba en una, que consistía en resistir los hechizos de tortura. Ginny había aguantado durante casi tres minutos seguidos con la maldición _Cruciatus _en su cuerpo, pero más tiempo no. Esa maldición era la que habían empezado a practicar.

Al principio Ginny pensó que esa parte del entrenamiento era una broma, pero Lyra le demostró que no cuando le enseñó parte de sus recuerdos de cuando se entrenó, ella también fue torturada incontables veces y ahora resistía muy bien la maldición, aunque no solo ea, ya que la habían torturado de muchas formas, pero su entrenamiento había sido más duro, ya que fue el propio Voldemort el que se encargó de él, aunque antes de él, fuera Barty Crouch Jr. el que empezó a entrenarla.

La pelirroja seguía tirada en el suelo, jadeando. Lyra se sentó a su lado. Tenía una botellita en la mano. Ginny sabía que era porque ya se la había dado antes, era una poción que ayudaba a que las heridas del cuerpo se le curaran más rápido, y la fiebre le bajaba, aunque la poción era asquerosa, por eso Ginny odiaba tomarla. Se la bebió de un trago y dejó caer la botellita vacía en el suelo. Por un momento se quedó sin respirar, pero luego acabó por tragarse la poción y volvió a coger aire.

―Esto es asqueroso.

―Lo sé, pero es la mejor poción para curarse ―contestó Lyra.

Ginny sabía que la joven todavía no se fiaba de ella por completo, aunque ahora ya le contaba algunas cosas, a veces. Mayormente se dedicaba a entrenarla. Ginny nunca se había enfrentado a alguien así, ya que Lyra nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, era demasiado fría, nunca se sabía con que iba a atacar. Sabía que era peligrosa, demasiado tal vez.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Josh McCallister entró dando grandes zancadas.

―Vaya, parece que estás entrenando duro ―comentó al ver el aspecto de Ginny―. Aunque creo que aún no estás en lo peor.

―¿Ha que has venido McCallister? ―preguntó Lyra molesta de que la interrumpieran.

―A deciros que ésta noche habrá una fiesta en la mansión dos´´ de los Malfoy. ―Lyra y Ginny lo miraron sorprendidas―. No es cosa mía, sino que los mortífagos han decidido hacerla, algunos, por el éxito que tuvimos en la misión de Azkaban, incluso al Lord le ha parecido una buena idea.

―¿Él también va a ir? ―preguntó Lyra aún más sorprendida.

―No lo sé, eso no lo ha dicho, pero, ¿vosotras venís?

Lyra miró a Ginny por un momento, intuyendo las ganas de la chica por ir a la fiesta. La verdad ella también estaba aburrida de estar allí.

―Por que no, podemos dejar el entrenamiento para otro día. Llevamos aquí metidas una semana, y creo que las dos necesitamos un poco de aire libre. ―Joshua sonrió―. Pero no te hagas ilusiones McCallister. ―La sonrisa se le borró y puso cara de enfado―. ¿A qué hora es?

―A las nueve y media. Todavía quedan dos horas ―contestó Josh mirando su reloj―. Bueno, yo ya me voy. ―Josh salió de la habitación y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

―No te preocupes, ya todos saben que eres mortífaga ―explicó Lyra al ver la cara de la pelirroja.

―Ah bueno, menos mal. No quiero que me ataquen en medio de la fiesta esa.

―Sino te alejas mucho de mi no te pasará nada, aunque creo que ya estás bastante preparada para poder vencer a algunos de los mortífagos, es que según mi opinión la mayoría son imbéciles.

Ginny se echó a reír mientras que seguía a Lyra fuera de la habitación.

―Oye, ¿por qué Josh ha dicho mansión dos´´ de los Malfoy?

―Porque tienen varias casas, y mansiones dos. Acaban de abandonar la otra, por la fuga de Azkaban. La mansión Malfoy sería el primer lugar al que acudirían, por eso se fueron a otra que tienen en... mejor que no sepas el lugar todavía. Esa mansión es desconocida para los aurores y la Orden, ya que es muy antigua y llevaba años deshabitada, pero ahora la han arreglado y la usan, y es donde están viviendo.

―Entiendo.

―Por cierto, antes de nada te diré unas cosas. ―Lyra se detuvo y Ginny hizo lo misma. La pelirroja se quedó callada, esperando a que Lyra hablara―. No te acerques a Ethan Summers y a Christian Wells.

―¿Por qué?, ¿y quienes son esos?

―Ah, es verdad que tú no los has visto. Bueno, pues los dos son hermanos, bueno más que hermanos, el padre de Ethan se casó con la madre de Christian, y como eran pequeños cuando eso sucedió, pues son como hermanos. Pues Ethan es moreno, al igual que sus ojos que son castaños, aunque bastante oscuros. Tiene veinticuatro años, es alto y bastante musculoso. Christian es dos años más joven, tiene el pelo rubio muy corto, casi rapado, y los ojos de un color azul oscuro. Es algo más bajo que Ethan, pero más musculoso. Te darás cuenta al verlos que son ellos, aunque creo que te los presentaré para que estés segura.

―¿Pero son mortífagos?

―Christian es un asesino al igual que yo, aunque es peor, ya que hasta ataca a los nuestros, y yo solo lo hago si se lo merecen. Ethan es solo un mortífago, pero igual de peligroso. A veces incluso atacan a los nuestros solo por divertirse, claro que asegurándose de que el Lord no se entera, aunque yo los pillé una vez matando a dos jóvenes mortífagas, luego me atacaron a mi porque no querían que me chivara, claro que les derroté, pero no conté nada, por lo menos no al Lord.

Ginny la miró algo asustada. Por la cara de Lyra se podía deducir que hablaba en serio. La pelinegra comenzó a andar otra vez. Estaba callada, hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio:

―¿De verdad hacen eso? ―La otra asintió―. ¿Y por qué nadie hace nada contra ellos?

―Porque son de los preferidos del Lord, son muy buenos en su trabajo, y el Señor Tenebroso no permite que les hagamos daño, aunque una vez los ataqué porque Christian intentó atacarme a mi.

―¿Y él te hizo algo? ―Lyra sabía que se refería a Voldemort.

―No... ―La chica sonrió―... porque yo soy mejor que Summers y Wells, y el Lord me prefiere a mi. Además, de que llevo más tiempo con él, y ellos dos apenas llevan un año...

Ginny no se había dado cuenta de que levaban un buen rato caminando, y ahora ya no estaban en la mansión Ryddle, sino que estaban en otra casa bastante grande, y menos oscura. Había algunos elfos por allí, preparando las cosas. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaban en la mansión Malfoy, porque había visto algunas fotos en las que salían la familia Malfoy, y también unos cuadros.

Draco apareció en el medio del pasillo. Éste parecía enfadado por algo, pero en cuanto vio a las dos jóvenes se acercó a ellas y su mirada se suavizó.

―¿Qué te ha pasado? ―preguntó Lyra.

―Oh nada, problemas con mi padre, pero nada más. Hola Ginny... No tienes muy buen aspecto. Parece que Lyra ya te ha torturado. ―La mencionada enarcó las cejas.

―Sabes que debo hacerlo.

―Ya. Bueno, podéis venir conmigo a mi cuarto mientras, los elfos están preparando todo para la noche y no paran quietos, pero en mi habitación estaremos tranquilos.

―Vale, vamos, total no tenemos nada que hacer, aunque antes iré a cambiarme de ropa ―respondió Lyra, ya que en ese momento llevaba la túnica de asesina.

Draco asintió mientras. Lyra había subido las escaleras para ir al último piso. Ginny se dio cuenta de que la casa tenía tres pisos, era enorme. La pelirroja siguió a Draco, pero seguía mirando para todos los lados, ya que nunca había estado allí, y sentía curiosidad por la casa.

Había muchos cuadros en las paredes, seguro de que la mayoría de los antiguos Malfoy, aunque otros eran de paisajes, aunque la mayoría eran bastante siniestros. Los pasillos eran bastante largos y anchos. Ginny no sabía cuantas habitaciones habría en aquella casa, pero seguro que eran muchas. Estaba tan concentrada mirando que no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a la habitación de Draco. Era bastante grande, de hecho seguro que era de las habitaciones más grandes de la casa, había dos ventanas, y una de ellas tenía un balcón. Había algunos posters de Quidditch en las paredes, y también un árbol genealógico, también había una gran estantería repleta de libros, que seguro tratarían sobre las Artes Oscuras. Al lado de la estantería había un gran armario, y a la izquierda de la ventana sin balcón estaba la cama del muchacho. Draco se había dejado caer sobre ella, al parecer estaba bastante cansado.

Ginny se sentó a su lado. La pelirroja se fijó en que Draco la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en la boca.

―¿Sabes?, pensé que dudarías algo en matar a aquella chica...

―Pues no deberías haberlo dudado ―lo interrumpió Ginny―. ¿De verdad creíste que me importaba la sangre sucia?

―Vaya, nunca te había oído llamar así a una hija de muggles ―susurró Draco acercando su rostro al de Ginny.

―Pero es así como se llaman ―dijo Lyra detrás de ellos. Draco se apartó de Ginny con fastidio y miró a Lyra. Ahora vestía ropa muggle, ya que llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta negra y con capucha.

―Ya lo sé ―farfulló Draco.

―Un momento ―intervino Ginny de pronto, al fijarse en que Lyra no tenía la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo. Lyra y Draco la miraron interrogantes―. ¿Por qué no llevas la marca?

―Ah. ―Lyra se miró el brazo―. En realidad si que la llevo, pero he aprendido a ocultarla.

Extendió el brazo. Ginny se fijó en que la marca empezaba a aparecer, hasta que apareció por completo, y luego volvió a desaparecer. A Lyra le escocía el brazo, siempre le pasaba cuando hacía eso.

―¿Cómo lo has echo? Creía que no se podía ocultar.

―Bueno, si se puede, aunque practicando mucho.

Ron miró hacia los lados antes de cruzar la calle, aunque por allí no parecía haber nadie, exceptuando unos muchachos que andaban con las bicicletas en el parque. Había viajado en el autobús noctámbulo para llegar hasta allí, pero como ya había llegado a su destino, decidió bajarse. Antes de decidir que iría a Privet Drive, había estado corriendo por las calles de Londres, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir a hablar con Harry, fuera como fuera, y la única forma de hacerlo, era ir él a buscarle.

No sabía que hora era exactamente, pero ya estaba oscureciendo, así que deberían ser las ocho de la tarde más o menos. Seguro que estaban preocupados por él, ya que llevaba todo el día desaparecido, pero eso no le importó, que lo buscaran si querían encontrarle.

Echó a caminar por la calle, buscando el número 4 de Privet Drive, hasta que el grupo de jóvenes de las bicis se acercaron a él, y por sus caras no parecían tener buenas intenciones, aunque Ron no se atemorizó.

―Eh pelirrojo, ¿eres nuevo?, porque nunca te hemos visto por aquí ―dijo uno de ellos, era bastante alto y delgado.

Ron no le había echo caso, ya que había reconocido a uno de ellos, estaba seguro de que el más grande era Dudley Dursley, el primo de Harry, y éste también pareció reconocerle a él, por la cara de susto que había puesto. Sonrió, sabía que Dudley acabaría por asustarse. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que sacó un par de caramelos de él.

―¡Ey, dame eso! ―gritó el primero que había hablado. Antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar, él y uno de sus amigos ya le habían quitado los caramelos de las manos, y los estaban desenvolviendo para comérselos.

―¡No los comáis! ―gritó Dudley, pero ya era tarde. Dos de sus amigos se los habían metido en la boca, y ahora uno (el que había hablado) estaba vomitando, y al otro le habían salido granos de pus por toda la cara.

―¡¿Pero qué nos ha echo?! ―gritó el de los granos.

―¿Ron? ―preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, que al pelirrojo se le hizo muy conocida. Se volteó, y se quedó mirando a Harry fijamente.

―Hola Harry ―saludó Ron.

_¿En qué momento se le ha ocurrido a Weasley venir aquí? ¿Es que me quiere fastidiar?_

Harry estaba mirando a los amigos de Dudley, al principio sorprendido, pero luego soltó una carcajada al ver lo que les había pasado.

_Aunque tal vez me divierta un poco con esto_.

―¡Potter!

―¡Vaya Piers, que buen aspecto tienes! ―exclamó Harry fingiendo sorpresa.

―¿Qué les ha pasado a Malcom y a Piers? ―preguntó uno rubio.

―Y yo que sé, habrán enfermado ―respondió Harry con una sonrisa en la boca.

―¡Mentira! ―saltó Dudley―. ¡Hace unos segundos estaban perfectamente, pero cuando tu amigo pelirrojo les dio esos caramelos se han puesto así!

―Es verdad ―corroboró el rubio.

―Bueno, fuisteis vosotros los que me quitasteis los caramelos de las manos sin preguntar, así que mi culpa no es. Si hubieseis preguntado os habría dicho que estaban caducados ―anunció Ron.

―¿Caducados? ―El rubio miró a sus amigos. Ron esperaba que dijera algo como que eso no podía pasar por solo estar caducados, pero nunca lo hizo. Que tonto era el tío, aunque Piers no tanto.

―Si estuvieran caducados tardarían más tiempo en hacer efecto, además, no creo que provoque vómitos y granos con pus en la cara.

Ron y Harry se miraron, y luego miraron a Piers. Harry de una forma tan fría que Piers retrocedió unos pasos, mientras que Ron volvía a meter la mano en el bolsillo, pero esta vez para agarrar la varita, pero no sacó la mano hasta ver la reacción de los muggles.

―Eh... Mejor vámonos ―anunció Dudley al ver los ojos de Harry, que se habían vuelto rojos, aunque ni él ni Ron se habían dado cuenta, aunque no dijeron nada al ver a la pandilla echar a correr con sus bicis.

Harry se giró y miró a Ron de arriba a abajo, como sino lo reconociera. Tenía el pelo mucho más corto que antes, estaba más delgado desde la última vez que lo había visto, y había pegado otro estirón.

_Maldita sea, ¿por qué le habrá dado por venir aquí? No podías quedarte en tu casita junto a tu mamá, no, tenías que venir a fastidiar_, pensó Harry otra vez fastidiado.

Ron también se quedó mirando a Harry. Al contrario de Ron, a Harry le había crecido el pelo, parecía que llevaba tiempo sin cortárselo y peinárselo, porque estaba más revuelto que nunca. Estaba ojeroso y más pálido de lo normal, había alteado bastante en las dos semanas que llevaban fuera del colegio, ya que ahora Ron apenas era un par de centímetros más alto que él, pero estaba mucho más delgado que nunca, y eso se notaba. A Ron le parecía un cadáver ambulante.

―Que mal aspecto tienes.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Harry eludiendo el comentario.

―Quería hablar contigo, y como no contestas a las cartas que te mando, y no parece que quieras venir a Grimmauld Place, pues no me ha quedado otra que escaparme de la casa y venir aquí.

―¿Te has escapado? ―Harry estaba sorprendido, no creía que Ron hiciera algo así.

―Sí, después de gritarle a Hermione me fui de la casa.

―Vaya. Pues si quieres hablar conmigo, mejor hacerlo aquí que no hay nadie, aunque imagino que quieres saber lo que ha pasado con Ginny.

―Exacto.

―No tengo mucho que contar, todos vieron lo que pasó. El _Avada Kedavra_ le dio y luego cayó al mar, y yo intenté cogerla pero no pude, y acabé herido. ―Harry se levantó la camisa y Ron vio una herida que tenía en la espalda. Luego se tapó―. No tengo nada que contar Ron, si me quieres echar a mi la culpa, te equivocas. Yo no fui. ―Harry se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar hacia la casa de sus tíos (porque su casa no era)

―¡Alto! ―Ron echó a correr tras él, pero Harry ya se había dado la vuelta y lo apuntaba con la varita. Ron se detuvo, pero no por la varita, sino por los ojos rojos de Harry que destacaban mucho en su rostro pálido―. Harry, ¿qué te pasa?

―¡NO LO SÉ RON! ¡NO TENGO NI IDEA DE LO QUE ME PASA, PERO QUIERO QUE ME DEJÉIS EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ! ¡¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES CUANDO DIGO QUE NO QUIERO VER A NADIE QUE SEA MÁGICO?! ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO, ASÍ QUE LÁRGATE! ―bramó Harry harto del pelirrojo. Quería librarse de él de una vez, aunque la verdad, no sabía del todo lo que le pasaba, porque últimamente tenía una sensación extraña. Sabía que la oscuridad lo estaba poseyendo, en parte.

De pronto de la varita de Harry salió un rayo de color violeta que impactó en el pecho de Ron, y antes de que se diera cuenta, su ex-amigo ya no estaba allí. Harry cayó al suelo. Se sentía débil, pero no era solo por el hechizo, sino que la falta de comida y de dormir lo estaban agotando. Ya que en esa semana, apenas había dormido unas horas, y llevaba sin comer desde hacía tres días.

―¿Qué me está pasando? No consigo controlarme. Esto no me gusta nada.

Se levantó del suelo jadeando y se dirigió hacia hacia la casa.

Entró dando un portazo, sin darse cuenta de que sis tíos tenían invitados, los cuales lo miraron con mala cara al ver el aspecto del muchacho. Sus tíos le gritaron.

―¡CÁLLAROS! ―bramó Harry con rabia, y luego se fue a su habitación dejando a sus tíos anonadados y a los invitados alucinados.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie entrara. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó caer al suelo, sin importar si se rompían o no, se lavó la cara y luego se miró al espejo, aunque veía algo borroso, pero para su sorpresa miraba algo mejor que antes. Estaba más pálido todavía, y muy sudoroso, todo el que lo viera pensaría que tendría fiebre (y algo tenía), pero no estaba así a causa de eso. Tenía ojeras, sus ojos seguían siendo rojos, ese rojo que tanto le recordaba Harry, esos ojos rojos, iguales a los de Voldemort.

Harry se echó a reír, cualquiera que lo escuchara en aquel momento pensaría que estaba loco (aunque tal vez lo estuviera)

―Dumbledore se equivocó por completo. ―La voz de Harry atemorizaría a cualquiera que entrara en la habitación en aquel momento―. No soy tan diferente a Voldemort.

Draco giró la cabeza cuando su padre y Josh McCallister irrumpieron en su habitación sin avisar. Por la cara que traían parecían preocupados, aunque Lucius estaba más alterado que otra cosa.. Su corta estancia en Azkaban lo había cambiado un poco. Tenía el pelo más largo que antes, y el rostro más demacrado, pero la semana que llevaba en casa lo había ayudado.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Draco parecía enfadado por la interrupción de su padre.

―Que acaban de venir los aurores...

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―gritaron Lyra y Draco al unísono. Ginny se mantenía callada, pero miraba a los otros tres algo preocupada, si la pillaban allí iba a tener serios problemas.

―Lo que oís. No sabemos como han podido descubrirnos, ya que nadie conoce esta casa.

―Pero...

―Eso significa que hay algún traidor entre nosotros ―dijo Lyra interrumpiendo a Draco.

Lucius miró a Ginny de forma desconfiada, y Lyra se dio cuenta de ello. Negó con la cabeza. Sabía que la pelirroja no podía haber sido, ya que ella llevaba una semana aislada entrenando y no había echo preguntas. Además, no tenía ni idea de la existencia de la casa hasta esa tarde, y Ginny no se había separado de ella desde que habían llegado allí.

―¡Luego tendremos tiempo para pensar quien nos ha traicionado, ahora debemos largarnos de aquí antes de que nos pillen! ―exclamó Lucius bastante alterado.

―Si es que no han entrado ya ―dijo Lyra saliendo del balcón―. Ya están abajo...

―Saca de aquí a Ginny ―ordenó Draco a Josh, pero el muchacho no se movió―. ¿Es que no entiendes que no la pueden descubrir aquí?

―¡McCallister, llévatela! ―gritó Lyra.

Al final Josh asintió. Sacó su varita al igual que Ginny, y luego la agarró por el brazo para salir de allí, si conseguían salir de los terrenos de la mansión, podrían desaparecerse (ya que ahora tenía un hechizo antidesaparición para que nadie pudiera entrar allí por el medio de la aparición, claro que no habían caído en que los aurores los pillarían) Lucius y Draco también estaban con la varita en alto. Lyra no se había equivocado, los aurores ya habían entrado en la casa.

Los tres se habían acercado a las escaleras y se habían agachado tras ellas para ocultarse, mientras miraban que había pasado en el piso de abajo. Por suerte para Lucius, allí ya había más mortífagos, así que los aurores tal vez se entretenían con ellos.

―Eres un cobarde ―murmuró Lyra detrás de él, al descubrir lo que pensaba. Draco la miró confundido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a su padre.

―No me llames cobarde. Simplemente no quiero volver a Azkaban, y por si no te has dado cuenta, ahí hay más de veinte aurores, y nosotros somos dos ―contestó Lucius refiriéndose solo a ellos.

―¿Y Narcisa?

―Ya se ha ido... Eso creo y nosotros tenemos deberíamos hacer lo mismo

―Te escuché a la primera. Pero la única forma de salir es por la puerta principal ―dijo Lyra.

―¿Por qué dices...? ―empezó Draco.

Lyra no tuvo que responder, ya que Lucius y él habían visto a tres aurores que venían por el pasillo (y ellos también los habían visto a ellos). Los tres se pusieron en pie al instante y atacaron a los aurores desarmándolos al instante, pero al mismo tiempo alertaron a los que estaban abajo, los cuales empezaron a lanzarles hechizos para aturdirlos.

―¡_Avada Kedavra! ―_gritó Lyra apuntando a uno de los aurores que estaban abajo, pero para su mala suerte, falló, y además, después de eso, los aurores también empezaron a contraatacar con las maldiciones imperdonables.

―La has echo buena.

―¡A mi no me eches la culpa! No creo que fuesen a tardar mucho en lanzar maldiciones. ―Antes de que Lucius pudiera protestar, Lyra se subió a la barandilla de las escaleras y saltó hacia abajo.

―¡¿Pero estás loca?! ¡_Desmaius_! ―El auror que tenía delante cayó desmayado―. O tal vez no tan loca ―añadió al cabo de un rato, cuando decidió tirarse también abajo seguido de Draco. Justo en el último momento hizo un hechizo levitatorio para no chocar contra el suelo, pero en cambio Draco cayó de pie sobre una mesa y luego desarmó al auror que tenía delante, luego apuntó a otro y gritó:

―¡_Desmaius_! ―El hechizo le dio al auror que Lucius tenía detrás, salvándolo así de una muerte segura. Ya quedaban pocos aurores en pie por allí―. ¡Vámonos antes de que vengan más!

Lyra, Draco y Lucius salieron fuera y echaron a correr en dirección al bosque. No se habían equivocado, detrás de ellos había un grupo de aurores que los seguían, aunque a Lyra no fueron ellos los que le llamaron la atención, sino que se fijó en una persona que estaba a lo lejos. Por culpa de fijarse en él no cayó en la cuenta de los dos aurores que tenía delante. Cuando se fijó, un par de rayos de color rojo se dirigían hacia ella, lo último que vio, fue a Draco pasar por delante de ella.

Ron estaba algo confundido. Llevaba una media hora inconsciente a causa del hechizo que le había lanzado Harry (que por cierto no tenía ni idea de cual era), y ahora que estaba consciente, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Suerte para él que el autobús noctámbulo apareció allí, y Ron pudo subirse en él, pero esta vez para volver a Grimmauld Place.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: El asesinato de los Dursley y el secreto de Harry.**

Los Dursley miraban a Harry de una manera un tanto extraña, parecían asustados, cosa que le gustaba a Harry, ya era hora de que esos asquerosos muggles le temieran. En ese momento se encontraban todos desayunando en la cocina, y nadie parecía querer abrir la boca, ni siquiera habían encendido la tele, por lo que todo estaba en silencio.

Harry tenía una sensación rara en el cuerpo. No sabía que era exactamente, pero nunca se había sentido así. Ahora se sentía... poderoso, aunque no sabía si de verdad tendría algún poder especial, lo que si sabía, era que no era algo bueno. Empezaba a pensar que esa magia era oscura, sino, ¿por qué de pronto había adquirido habilidades que ni conocía?, y esas habilidades eran malignas. Claro que no sabía controlarlo, actuaba por instinto, aunque a veces llegaba a pensar que no controlaba su propio cuerpo, sino que su cuerpo lo hacía por él.

El día anterior no había podido hacer nada por luchar contra aquel extraño poder, era demasiado, él era débil, y no lograba controlarse, pero debería encontrar la forma de conseguirlo, o sino tal vez podría llegar a hacerse daño a si mismo.

_Estoy harto de todo esto_.

_Cállate chico, tu vigilante está aquí._

_Me importa una mierda, ya no aguanto más. Quiero dejar de fingir de una vez_.

―Potter, ¿estás sordo o haces que no escuchas? ―Harry volvió en si al escuchar la voz de su tío. Lo miró fríamente. Pudo notar que su tío estaba algo atemorizado, pero aún así habló―. No quiero que tus amigos raritos vuelvan a acercarse a mi hijo.

―¿Qué amigos...? ―Se quedó callado al darse cuenta de a que se refería. Seguro que Dudley les había contado a sus queridos padres la aparición de Ron de ayer y lo que había pasado con él y sus amigos―. Ah, os referís por a lo de los caramelos. Creo que eso deberías decírselo a Ron, a mi no me eches la culpa.

―Era uno de tus amigos ―replicó su tío. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

_¿Mi amigo? Ja, tal vez antes lo fuera, pero ahora ya no, solo es un idiota más_.

―A mi que me importa, el cerdo y sus amigos se lo merecían.

Vernon Dursley se levantó de la mesa tan rápido que la mesa tembló por el golpe que le había dado. Parecía furioso, la vena de la sien le palpitaba rápidamente. Harry también se levantó dispuesto a encarar a su tío. Se fijó en que Dudley lo miraba enfadado, obviamente no le había gustado que le llamaran cerdo (aunque lo era)

―¡No vuelvas a llamar así a mi hijo Potter, ten más respeto!

―¿Respeto? ―preguntó Harry perplejo―. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es el respeto, y Dudley sobre todo no se lo merece, y vosotros dos tampoco.

―¡Maldito mocoso insolente! Hasta aquí llegamos.

Harry pensó que su tío quería abalanzarse sobre él. Lo agarró por los pelos y lo espetó contra la pared.

―¡Estoy harto de ti muchacho! Te hemos criado y dejado vivir en esta casa desde que eras un bebé, y así nos lo pagas.

―No me hagas reír. Tal vez haya vivido aquí, pero nunca me habéis criado. ¡Suéltame!

Vernon no parecía querer hacerlo, de hecho lo apretó más contra la pared. Harry pegó un grito, se escuchó un estampido, y su tío salió volando hacia atrás, cayendo sobra la mesa que se rompió con su peso.

Harry se dobló por la mitad. Otra vez ese poder, lo sentía, sabía que dentro de poco se desataría, y estaba seguro de que esta vez no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

Lyra abrió los ojos aturdida, aunque todavía miraba borroso, pero sabía que era de día, porque la luz la cegaba. Le dolía la cabeza a causa del golpe que se había llevado al quedar inconsciente, y también un costado. Enseguida recordó lo que había pasado. Un rayo rojo se dirigía hacia ella, y no había podido esquivar el hechizo, pero por suerte había conseguido desaparecerse a tiempo, claro que no había pensando en el lugar exacto y ahora no sabía donde estaba, aunque podía ser cualquier lugar del mundo.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad y se agarró a la pared. Su vista ya había mejorado bastante. Se encontraba en un iluminado callejón, aunque no le sonaba de nada, pero por lo que veía parecía una calle muggle. Se llevó la mano al costado, estaba sangrando.

_¿Pero con que hechizo me dieron?_

Cuando quiso usar su varita para intentar curarse, se dio cuenta de que no la tenía, y en el suelo no había nada. Soltó una maldición enfadada. No sabía donde estaba, y aún encima había perdido la varita.

De pronto alguien la agarró por el brazo asustándola. La chica se dio la vuelta y le estampó un puñetazo a Draco en la cara. El rubio gimió y se llevó las manos a la nariz, aunque por suerte no se la había roto.

―Lyra, ten más cuidado ―dijo el muchacho adolorido.

―Me has asustado. No te había visto. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Estabas delante mío, pero después de que uno de los hechizos te dieran también me atacaron a mi, por suerte pude desaparecerme contigo a tiempo, claro que también me dieron y por eso estaba también inconsciente, además, no sé donde estamos. No pensé en un lugar en concreto, solo estaba pensando en escapar de allí.

Lyra asintió. Los dos echaron a caminar para salir del callejón. No se habían dado cuenta de que estaban en una calle muggle, hasta ahora. A Draco le sonaba el lugar.

―Creo que he estado aquí antes.

Lyra lo miró, pero Draco ya había girado la cabeza y se fijó en un cartel donde rezaba: Privet Drive´´

―Pero si es en la calle en la que vive Potter.

―¿A sí? ―preguntó Lyra, ya que ella nunca había estado allí, pero no escuchó la contestación de Draco, ya que había girado la cabeza automáticamente, había notado una fuerza maligna muy poderosa, no muy lejos de allí.

―¿Qué raro? Que yo sepa aquí no vive ningún mortífago, aunque no creo que algún mortífago desprenda tanto poder, y esa no es la energía del Lord.

―¿Cómo? ―Draco estaba confundido.

―Aquí hay un ser oscuro muy poderoso. ¿Tienes la varita contigo?

Draco asintió.

―Bien, pues vamos a ver de quien se trata.

Harry jadeaba, pero no por falta de aire, sino por intentar controlar el poder. Alzó la cabeza y sonrió malévolamente. Seguro que sus ojos volvían a tener el color rojo intenso del día anterior, en parte eso debía explicar porque su tía y su primo estaban tan asustados, aparte de haber atacado a su tío, porque eso también los habría asustado.

Su tío se levantó del suelo algo adolorido y miró a Harry con miedo. El muchacho jugaba con la varita en la mano mientras sonreía.

―¿Qué vas a hacer Potter? ―preguntó su tío temeroso.

―Me has provocado muggle asqueroso, y a Harry Potter no se le pude provocar. ―No sabía que era lo que le pasaba, en ese momento parecía otra persona, la maldad se estaba apoderando de él poco a poco, se estaba volviendo un ser maligno, aunque la verdad, eso a Harry le gustaba, se sentía mucho más poderoso ahora que antes.

―¿Desde cuando te crees tan superior niño insolente? ―Harry alzó la varita y apuntó a su tío con ella. Su tío parecía haber pensado otra cosa por la sonrisa que esbozó―. Potter, recuerda que no puedes usar magia fuera de ese colegio para bichos raros, ¿o es que no recuerdas que pasó el año pasado?

Harry soltó una carcajada que asustó más a sus tíos.

―Ya, pero la diferencia, es que ahora me da igual que me echen de ese colegio. Además, ¿no te has enterado de que estos días he estado usando la magia y nadie me ha descubierto?

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Notaba un dolor terrible en la cicatriz, y ese dolor empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

_Mátalos_.

No era él el que lo había pensado, sino que algo o alguien en su mente, se lo había dicho.

_Mátalos_. Repitió la voz.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se fijó en que los Dursley ya no estaban en la cocina. Echó a correr hacia el pasillo y los encontró a punto de salir por la puerta.

―¡Alto! ―bramó Harry, y la puerta se cerró sola dando un portazo.

Dudley intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta se había quedado bloqueada.

_Mátalos_.

_Cállate de una vez, sabes perfectamente que lo haré._

Harry volvió a sonreír, alzó su varita y apuntó con ella a su tía. Quería hacer sufrir a su tío, y que mejor que viendo la muerte de su mujer, a pesar de que era la hermana de su madre, no le iba a importar nada matarla.

―¡_Avada Kedavra_! ―Harry pronunció la maldición como si nada, como si ya lo hubiera echo antes. Un rayo verde salió de su varita, y impactó en el pecho de su tía, la cual abrió los ojos de par en par, y después cayó al suelo muerta, provocando un ruido sordo.

Escuchó los lamentos de su tío y su primo. Se habían arrodillado al lado de Petunia, para comprobar si había muerto de verdad. Era inútil que intentaran despertarla, Petunia Dursley estaba muerta.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Le dolía de una forma tan intensa, que el muchacho pensó que dentro de poco moriría, además, el dolor de la cicatriz aún no había cesado, por lo que el dolor era doble. Cuando consiguió mirar otra vez, se dio cuenta de que los dos Dursley ya no estaban allí. Gritó furioso y echó a correr por la casa, no dejaría que se escaparan, no lo permitiría.

Empezó a destruir todo lo que encontraba por su camino, puertas, mesas, estanterías, jarrones... Gritando los nombres de los dos Dursley.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a su tío, estaba otra vez en la cocina, buscando una manera de escapar. Harry sonrió, levantó la varita de forma instintiva, pero esta vez decidió cambiar de hechizo, quería que su tío sufriera un poco.

―_Crucio_.

Vernon Dursley pegó un chillido de dolor y luego cayó al suelo retorciéndose. Harry recordó en ese momento lo que le había dicho Bellatrix Lestrange hacía unas semanas, que se necesitaba disfrutar del dolor, para poder realizar la maldición con efecto. Ahora no le había costado nada, ni esa, ni la maldición letal, todo le parecía muy fácil. Detuvo la maldición al cabo de un minuto, cuando vio a su tío boqueando en el suelo, y escupiendo sangre, aparte de los cortes que tenía en el cuerpo. Harry decidió que muriera de una forma más lenta.

―_Incendio_.

Vernon gritó otra vez, al ver como su cuerpo quedaba envuelto en llamas, aunque él no fue el único que se quemó. Las llamas empezaron a dispersarse por la cocina, si las dejaba así, acabaría por quemarse la casa entera. No se dio cuenta de cuando Dudley apareció tras él con un cuchillo en alto. Se giró de golpe y vio a Dudley a solo un paso de él, pero antes de que pudiera clavarle el cuchillo, Dudley pegó un grito abriendo mucho los ojos. Se tambaleó, y habría caído sobre Harry si éste no lo hubiera esquivado. Dudley tenía un cuchillo clavado sobre la espalda. Harry estaba confuso.

―¿Quién...?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la casa. Alzó la cabeza y se fijó en la muchacha que estaba en la entrada de la cocina, mirándolo, y por la cara que tenía parecía muy sorprendida. Tenía el pelo negro y largo, y los ojos de un color gris claro, casi plateado. Harry creía conocerla, aunque no estaba seguro de quien era, aunque al que si reconoció fue al joven rubio y alto que estaba a su lado, ya que era su enemigo de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.

El muchacho dejó de pensar en ellos, ya que había notado el fuego detrás de él. Se dirigió hacia la ventana de la cocina, esquivando las llamas y salió fuera. No quería que lo vieran, no quería que descubrieran que había sido él el que había matado a su familia´´. Tenía que desaparecer, tenían que pensar que aquello había sido provocado por otra persona, aunque tal vez no sospecharían de los mortífagos, ya que nadie dejaría allí la Marca Tenebrosa. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez la casa se quemara por completo y los cuerpos de los Dursley quedarían tan calcinados que nadie pensaría nada raro, aunque la verdad él solo había usado la maldición letal una vez, Vernon había muerto quemado, y a Dudley le había matado... Lyra.

_¿Lyra?_

Ahora lo recordaba, era la chica que lo había amenazado con una espada en la mansión Ryddle, también la había visto en Grimmauld Place y en Azkaban, ahora lo recordaba todo. Ella era la asesina, aunque según Dumbledore no se podía recordar el nombre de un asesino a no ser que el mismo te lo dijera, o siendo... un ser oscuro.

Lyra reaccionó, aún estaba aturdida por lo que había visto. ¿Potter matando a sus tíos? Sino lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos no lo habría creído, y eso mismo pensaba Draco. La muchacha decidió seguirlo, necesitaba saber que le había pasado a Potter para que cambiara tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Consiguió salir por los pelos, ya que las llamas casi la pillan. Echó a correr tras Potter dejando allí a Draco, claro que él también salió, pero no los siguió, todavía estaba confundido.

_¿Cómo es que Potter a eso echo? Es imposible, El gran Harry Potter´´ matando a unos muggles, es _increíble.

Harry ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Se maldijo a si misma por no tener su varita por allí. Respiraba de forma entrecortada por culpa de la herida que tenía en el costado, pero aún así no dejaría escapar a Potter, había sido entrenada para aguantar el dolor, y aquello no la iba a retener.

Harry se dio cuenta de que la chica lo seguía, le lanzó un hechizo, pero ella lo esquivó con algo de dificultad.

―¡Potter, espera! ―gritó.

Harry pensó que le iba a estallar la cabeza, apenas podía pensar. Ya llevaba más de media hora corriendo, y había llegado a un descampado. Se detuvo un segundo, mirando a un charco que había en el suelo. El iris de sus ojos se habían vuelto más rojos todavía. Volvía a tener ojeras y estaba muy pálido. Estaba ardiendo, pero no tenía fiebre. Pudo escuchar la respiración jadeante de Lyra detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y la apuntó con la varita.

―L-Lárgate ―ordenó Harry jadeando mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Lyra lo comprendió todo al instante. La magia negra se estaba apoderando de Potter, lo estaba dominando, por eso tenía ese aspecto, ella sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba, porque había visto con su propios ojos lo que pasaba cuando la magia te poseía, tanto blanca como negra, al final acababa por autodestruirte. Incluso a Tom Ryddle le pasó en el pasado, pero él consiguió controlarlo, y por eso adquirió un poder inimaginable, un poder con el que cualquiera soñaría. Todavía no estaba segura de porque Potter poseía magia negra, hasta que se le ocurrió una cosa, tal vez Voldemort no solo le hizo una cicatriz en la frente, y la capacidad de hablar _Pársel_, sino que también le cedió algo de su magia, y esa magia oscura había estado retenida años, hasta que en ese momento, se había liberado, debía de tener motivos para ello. Aunque si la magia llevaba tantos años en su cuerpo, alguna vez antes había tenido que notarlo.

―Dime Potter, ¿alguna vez has querido matar a alguien?

El muchacho la miró, pero no contestó.

―¿Alguna vez antes de hoy has querido matar a alguien?

Harry se quedó callado pensativo. Claro que había pensado en matar antes. La mayoría de las veces había deseado matar a los Dursley, y ahora por fin lo había conseguido. Incluso deseó matar a Dumbledore, el año pasado. Al principio pensó que era por la conexión con Voldemort, pero ahora empezaba a dudarlo, y hacía poco que lo había pensado, en Grimmauld Place, había deseado matarlo a él con los demás en Grimmauld Place. Ahora incluso odiaba a los Weasley, les deseaba la muerte a todos, no sabía porqué exactamente, pero no los quería, y esperaba que no se acercaran a él nunca más, aunque lo que casi nadie sabía, es que había matado antes. Sonrió, nadie sabía como era él en realidad.

La primera vez, había sido hacía ya muchos años atrás, ya que él apenas tenía seis años cuando ocurrió, pero un día, harto de un amigo de su primo Dudley, perdió el control, y lo mató dándole un fuerte golpe con una piedra en la cabeza, claro que por alguna extraña razón el cadáver desapareció, y ahora ya sabía porqué, era simple... Magia. Había olvidado eso por completo, ni siquiera había sentido remordimientos, ya que odiaba a aquel niño.

Después fue a los nueve años. Se había ido de viaje con los Dursley, y un día en en la playa, tiró a un chico desde un acantilado por molestarle, lo había echo con magia, claro que en aquel momento él no lo sabía (aunque esa vez se podía decir que había sido sin querer, ya que no había conseguido aguantar la rabia que sentía)

Esas dos veces las había olvidado hasta hacía un par de semanas, aunque seguía sin sentir remordimientos, de hecho pensaba que le había gustado lo que había echo, al fin de cuentas aquellos muggles se lo merecían.

La última vez, había sido después de salir del colegio. Estaba enfadado por la muerte de Sirius, y decidió descargar la rabia que sentía contra un par de magos en el Callejón Diagon. Cuando había ido allí de visita, los torturó y luego los mató, claro que ellos nunca supieron que había sido el gran Harry Potter el que lo había echo, ya que había ido con una túnica negra y lo habían tomado por mortífago.

Miró a Lyra a los ojos. Se concentró, e intentó proyectar una parte de sus pensamientos, ocultando la parte de los asesinatos, aún no quería que lo descubrieran. Ahora si que estaba sorprendida, nunca había pensado que Potter, el Elegido, tenía pensamientos tan oscuros. Sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez no tenían que matar a Potter, tal vez, simplemente él se uniría a ellos, aunque antes había que convencerlo.

―Sientes la maldad, ¿verdad? ―Harry se dobló por la mitad y cayó al suelo jadeando―. Es mucho poder, pero te está consumiendo, sino lo controlas te matará en unos días, al principio es algo doloroso, pero luego ya no sentirás nada, claro que si logras controlarlo, serás mucho más poderoso de lo que llegarás a creer. ―Lyra se agachó al lado de él, y clavó sus ojos grises en los verdes de Harry―. Si te unes a Lord Voldemort, él te enseñará. ―Harry la miró aturdido. El dolor estaba pasando, por lo menos de momento. Se levantó algo mareado y dijo:

―¿Por qué crees que me uniría a Voldemort? ―preguntó Harry siguiendo con el juego.

―Porque es el único que puede ayudarte. Créeme que el viejo de Dumbledore no podrá hacer nada, de hecho seguro que te mataría al descubrir la maldad que habita en ti. ―Harry se dio cuenta del odio que sentía la muchacha por Dumbledore, parecía odiarlo más que cualquier mortífago, aunque no sabía porqué.

―Voldemort mató a tus padres, ¿por qué crees que me uniría a él?

―Porque odias a todos los que fueron tus amigos, porque dudas si realmente lo son, o solo te están utilizando. Por cierto, te diré que personas que tú las crees del bando de la luz, en realidad no lo son, aunque no especificaré de quien hablo. Porque Voldemort puede salvarte y convertirte en uno de los seres más poderosos del planeta. Créeme que no me equivoco, puedo ver el gran poder que hay en ti, y tal vez él ya se ha dado cuenta de ello. Estoy segura de que él te aceptaría como mortífago... Aunque no creo que solo seas un simple mortífago... ―agregó al ver la cara que había puesto Harry―... ya que eres mucho más poderoso que ellos, no sé que podrás llegar a ser, pero sé que tendrás poder.

Harry parecía empezar a dudar, todavía no estaba seguro de lo que escuchaba. Necesitaba pensar un poco más, necesitaba un poco de tiempo, aunque si Lyra tenía razón, tiempo era lo que le faltaba. Lyra se acercó a él, y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, le quitó la varita y los dos se desaparecieron.

Albus Dumbledore miraba con horror lo que había pasado en el número 4 de Privet Drive, y los demás miembros de la Orden que estaban con él también. La casa estaba incendiada completamente, los bomberos muggles habían apagado el fuego, pero los de la Orden se habían encargado de hechizarlos para que se fueran de allí, y habían creado otros hechizos para que los muggles no se fijaran en lo que había pasado, por eso ellos seguían viendo la casa intacta, y a los de la Orden no los veían.

Alastor Moody y Remus Lupin se acercaron a él con paso apurado. Remus estaba más pálido de lo normal, seguro que había pasado algo malo.

―Los Dursley están muerto ―anunció―. Sus cuerpos están calcinados, por eso no sabemos exactamente que pasó, aunque los aurores ya están investigando.

―¿Y Harry?

―Potter no estaba en la casa ―contestó Moody secamente.

―Tal vez no estuviera cuando sucedió esto ―dijo Lupin.

―Sabes perfectamente que eso no fue así Lupin. Esto no ha sido el fuego, no ha aparecido porque sí, ha sido provocado, seguro que querían hacer creer que ha sido un accidente, por eso ni siquiera han echo aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa.

―¿Insinúas que han sido mortífagos? ―preguntó Tonks.

―Creo que Alastor tiene razón ―dijo Dumbledore―. Sería raro que no dejaran la marca, pero si han querido fingir que ha sido un accidente, no la harían, por lo que es muy probable que fueran ellos.

―Eso significa que se han llevado a Harry. ―Remus esperaba que eso no fuera así, aunque no era el único.

―Todavía no podemos saberlo, tal vez Remus tenga razón y Harry no estuviera, en ese caso algunos miembros de la Orden se quedarán aquí para esperarlo. Incluso también podría haber escapado ―dijo Dumbledore pensativo―. Aquí se ha descargado una gran cantidad de magia negra, aunque no sé de quien exactamente.

Harry escuchaba lo que decían desde el otro lado de la acera. Estaba sorprendido de que nadie lo viera, aunque Lyra le había dicho que había creado un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre ellos, y otro para que nadie los escuchara y no notaran allí su presencia.

―Vaya Potter, parece que has echo un buen trabajo a pesar de ser un novato. Incluso han creído que es cosa de mortífagos, aunque tal vez lo seas. ―Harry se quedó callado, seguía mirando a los demás―. No sé, no los veo muy preocupados, sobre todo a Dumbledore, parece que no les importa mucho tu desaparición, creo que si fuera así removerían cielo y tierra.

La muchacha alzó la varita de Harry y apuntó a Dumbledore con ella. Murmuró un hechizo que Harry no escuchó y luego, pudo escuchar sus pensamientos.

_Espero que Voldemort no se haya llevado a Potter, nos vendría muy mal. Si es cierto lo que dice la profecía y Harry es el único que puede derrotar a Tom, lo necesito, o sino no podré acabar con Tom. Tendría que haber vigilado más al muchacho, no puedo permitir que muera ni que caiga en manos equivocadas, por lo menos mientras Tom siga con vida_...

Harry no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Dumbledore solo lo estaba utilizando, solo lo quería para que derrocara al Señor Tenebroso.

_Eso si que no lo sabía. Maldito viejo estúpido, te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno_.

_Te dije que no era de fiar_.

_Cállate de una vez, me tienes harto. No voy a permitir que me sigas dando órdenes_.

_Soy yo quien te da el poder chico_.

_Solo eres mi subconsciente, nada más. _

_Soy tu poder Harry, yo soy la magia que hay en ti y..._

_Cuando te domine ya veremos si eres la magia que hay en mi_.

―Parece que Dumbledore no es tan bueno como parece. Ya ves lo que le interesas Potter, estoy seguro de que Voldemort te apreciará más si te unes a él.

―¡Cállate! ―bramó Harry.

Sus ojos volvían a ser rojos. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Lyra pensó que lo mejor era que se fueran de allí, o el poder de Harry se descontrolaría y los descubrirían.

De pronto, Draco Malfoy apareció a su lado, pero antes de que éste pudiera abrir la boca, Lyra los agarró a los dos y se desapareció con ellos apareciendo en medio de un bosque. Harry no se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca de la mansión Ryddle.

El joven empezó a gritar furioso, descargando su ira. Un aura negra lo rodeó. Draco lo miró más sorprendido aún, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

_Tiene más poder del que pensaba_, pensó Lyra.

El aura salió de su cuerpo violentamente destrozando los árboles que estaban frente a ellos. Draco se agachó para esquivar las ramas que salieron disparadas.

―¡¿Y como sé yo que tú no me quieres por lo mismo?! ―espetó Harry de pronto asustando a Lyra y a Draco.

Harry la agarró por el cuello y le arrebató la varita, luego apuntó a Draco y antes de que éste pudiera hacer nada le dejó el cuerpo paralizado, aunque el rubio todavía podía hablar. En ese fijó en que Lyra no tenía la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo, por lo menos no visible.

Lyra podía sentir la magia de Harry cada vez más, quería responderle, pero apenas podía respirar ya que Harry la agarraba tan fuerte que la estaba ahogando. Intentó deshacerse de él dándole algunos golpes, pero Harry estaba fuera de control y no la iba a soltar.

―Me... Me ahogas ―consiguió decir.

―¿Crees que me importa? Así te mataré.

―Potter, déjala ―dijo Malfoy, pero Harry no le hizo caso.

―V-Ves... como no... perteneces al bando... de la luz. ―Harry se dio cuenta de que Lyra tenía razón, aunque ella era mortífaga, ¿por qué no iba a matarla?―. Porque... no quieres. No es... a mi a quien... quieres matar.

Lyra notó como las manos de Harry no la agarraban con tanta fuerza como antes. Sabía que estaba haciendo dudar al muchacho. Tal vez llegaría a conseguir su propósito.

Harry recordó la muerte de Sirius.

―¡No me uniré a vosotros! ―bramó.

_Mierda._

―También me arrebatasteis a Sirius, y eso fue apenas hace unas semanas.

_Un momento, puede ser eso... Tal vez fuera la muerte de Black lo que hizo que el poder de Potter se activara, la rabia y el odio que sintió debió activar su poder, pero aún así todo aquello le parecía algo raro_.

Harry volvió a agarrarla con más fuerza que antes, pero ahora también estaba usando magia, porque Lyra notó como sus manos le quemaban el cuello, aunque eso empezó a extenderse por el cuerpo. Era abrasador, aunque no producía heridas. Soltó un grito, nunca había notado una maldición igual, pero la maldición cesó. Potter la había soltado, y ahora volvía a reír.

Lyra tosió en cuanto Harry la soltó. Tenía una marca roja en el cuello, aparte de que parecía algo quemada.

Se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad y gritó:

―¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Una extraña criatura se desplomó en el suelo, parecía humano, pero tenía unos ojos demasiado saltones, aparte de que no tenía boca ni nariz. Era muy delgado y largo. Harry no pudo ver más, ya que la criatura se desintegró.

―¿Pero por qué te sigue un Vigil? ―preguntó esta vez Draco.

Malfoy ya había conseguido liberarse de la maldición que le había echado Harry, y ya lo habría atacado, sino fuera porque Lyra le había dicho que no lo hiciera, ya que antes quería saber unas cosas.

―¿Es que no lo entendéis?

Los dos lo miraron confusos. Lyra se dio cuenta de que Potter ocultaba algo, algo que ella no podía ver en su mente.

―Creía que eras más lista, aunque de ti Malfoy, no espero nada. ―Draco lo fulminó con la mirada―. Ya me han pedido antes que me uniera a Voldemort... exactamente fue él el que me lo pidió... ―Lyra y Draco lo miraron sorprendidos―... todavía no acepté, pero claro que lo haré.

―¿Cómo?, pero...

―Pero nada. Cuando salí del colegio. Fui al Callejón Diagon, y me cargué a unos sangre sucia para descargar mi rabia. Tom lo notó, y vino a buscarme. Me dijo cosas muy interesantes, más o menos me hizo la misma propuesta que tú, claro que yo no acepté, exactamente le puse las mismas excusas que tú, pero lo estuve pensando. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó en Grimmauld Place. Recordé que no podía decir tu nombre, o sino me descubrirían, al parecer no se recuerda el nombre de un asesino a no ser que seas un ser oscuro. Lo de Ginny si que me sorprendió, pero fue increíble, pude sentir su maldad.

―Pero tú... te enfadó que ella...

―Actué bien verdad, nadie sospechó de mi. Todos piensan que sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, que me preocupo por los demás, hasta mis pensamientos, la mayoría de las veces suelen ser buenos, porque sé que alguien (ahora sé que fue Dumbledore) me mandó a ese extraño ser a vigilarme, y por lo que he descubierto esas cosas pueden leer los pensamientos de la gente, claro que hay veces que no puedo aguantarme. Apenas se separaba de mi en todo el día, pero supe que cuando ataqué a los Dursley no estaba, seguro que fue a contarle algo a Dumbledore, y claro, se perdió mi secreto. En Azkaban estaba a mi lado, por eso tuve que fingir, al igual que en Grimmauld Place, maldita cosa invisible, has dicho que se llama Vigil, ¿no? El nombre le viene al pelo. La otra vez que estuve aquí me siguió, claro que conseguí despistarlo por unos minutos, pero volvió. También estaba en la mansión Ryddle, parecía mi sombra, no se despegaba de mi.

Dejando el tema del Vigil. Como te he dicho, no es la primera vez que mato. ―Harry le mostró los recuerdos de sus crímenes. Sonrió al ver la cara de perplejidad de los dos jóvenes―. Nadie, excepto Voldemort sabe eso. ¿Sorprendido Malfoy? ―preguntó al ver la cara del rubio, ya que él conocía mejor a Potter que Lyra, y en aquel momento era el más sorprendido.

Lyra, no tuvo tiempo a contestar, ya que detrás de ellos, se escucharon a varias voces gritar:

―¡_Crucio_!

El muchacho soltó un grito de dolor, y cayó al suelo retorciéndose. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor con la maldición _Cruciatus_, aunque era normal ya que no era una la que recibía, sino tres a la vez.

Lyra recogió su varita y lo miró. Luego se apartó de él todavía pensativa. Era increíble que Potter fuese un asesino, todavía no podía creérselo.

Harry seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, mientras que escuchaba la risa de los otros tres. Parecía que miles de cuchillos le atravesasen el cuerpo, haciéndole cortes en la piel. Dejó de moverse, ya apenas le quedaban fuerzas, notaba que estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

_Hijos de puta, os vais a enterar cuando recupere mi varita, nadie juega conmigo_.

Quería que parasen, pero no parecía que fuesen a hacerlo, hasta que escuchó la voz de Lyra.

―Basta ―ordenó―. ¡He dicho que basta!

Los otros tres se detuvieron ante la mirada de la joven. Harry consiguió verla, le sonrió ante su cara aún desconcertada.

―Me las vas a pagar Potter...

―Ya lo veremos.

―_Desmaius_ ―dijeron Draco y Lyra a la vez.

Harry quedó inconsciente sobre el suelo. Solo Lyra había escuchado la historia de Harry, ya que Draco, Ginny y Joshua lo habían atacado sin escuchar nada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Cambio de bando.**

Hermione sollozaba abrazada a Ron. Se acababan de enterar unos minutos atrás de la desaparición de Harry. Ya había salido la noticia en _El Profeta_, claro que ellos no lo habían leído esa mañana, por eso no se habían enterado hasta que el profesor Dumbledore informó del ataque a Privet Drive. En _El Profeta _decían que había muerto, claro que eso no era del todo seguro, y los de la Orden seguían removiendo cielo y tierra para buscarlo.

―No puede ser, primero Ginny... y ahora Harry ―susurró Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Sabes, no creo que Harry esté muerto ―dijo Ron apartándose de ella.

La chica lo miró extrañada.

―Cuando me escapé, fui a su casa, en Privet Drive, y... Harry estaba muy raro. Estaba muy pálido y ojeroso, aunque lo más raro, eran sus ojos...

―¿Qué le pasaba a sus ojos?

―Que no eran verdes como suelen ser, sino que eran de un color rojo sangre muy intenso. ―Hermione se asustó cuando dijo eso, solo imaginarse a Harry así le daba miedo―. Su voz era fría, daba miedo verlo y escucharlo... Te juro que por un momento pensé... que era El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y no Harry la persona con la que hablaba.

―Deberías haberle contado eso a Dumbledore y los demás. Ron, lo que me has dicho no es nada bueno, por lo que dices... es como si Harry estuviese siendo poseído por la oscuridad.

―Eso mismo pensé yo, pero... ―Ron se acercó a Hermione y la agarró por los hombros―... no quiero que digas nada a nadie Hermione, por lo menos no de momento.

―Pero...

―Por favor ―suplicó el pelirrojo mirándola a los ojos.

―Está bien ―aceptó.

―_Enervate ―_susurró una voz ante el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry.

El muchacho gimió a causa del dolor. Recordó la tortura que había sufrido. No recordaba cuando había sido, porque no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente. Podrían haber pasado minutos, horas o incluso días.

Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, reprimió un grito al ver a Voldemort ante él, apuntándole con la varita y con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Intentó levantarse, pero apenas tenía fuerzas. Tenía la sensación de que lo habían torturado más veces, aunque no lo recordaba. Al final consiguió ponerse en pie, aunque tambaleándose, y encaró a Voldemort.

―Hola Harry, lamento haberte echo esperar,. También lamento que mis mortífagos te torturaran ―dijo con tono sarcástico. Voldemort leyó la pregunta de Harry en su mente―. Llevas un par de horas inconsciente.

―Deja de decir tonterías Tom...―Harry se calló al notar otra vez punzadas en su cabeza, volvía, sabía que volvía la magia.

―Lyra me ha contado lo que ha pasado. Parece que le has revelado tu pequeño secreto, la chica está sorprendida, bastante diría yo, aunque también me contó lo de tu poder.

No aguantarás mucho más así Harry, pero yo puedo canalizar tu poder, y hacer que deje de dominarte, puedo detenerlo por el momento, lo puedo hacer ahora mismo, fácilmente. Luego podré enseñarte a usarlo, y harás que vuelva a aparecer, pero siendo dominado por ti, no que el te domine a ti. Harry, puedo ayudarte... Nadie más podrá.

¿Crees que Dumbledore te ayudará? Ese viejo es un cobarde que solo te está utilizando. Fíjate que ni siquiera te creyó cuando le dijiste que íbamos a atacar Azkaban. Y tus amigos, ¿de verdad crees que lo son? En ese caso habrían intentado ayudarte estos días, pero no, no han echo nada, excepto preguntarte por la supuesta muerte de Ginevra, que por cierto, todos te culpan de ella...

Sus ojos volvían a ser rojos, y su mirada daría miedo a cualquiera que no fuera el ser que tenía delante.

―Cállate de una vez Tom...

―¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero que me llames así?!

―..., hace media hora que te quiero decir que acepto. Ya es la tercera vez que me proponéis la misma propuesta, tu dos veces y Lyra una. De hecho iba a venir aquí después de matar a los Dursley para decírtelo, pero apareció la chica y quise jugar un rato con ella, además el Vigil estaba cerca y tenía que seguir fingiendo. Venga, haz ya lo que tengas que hacer, no quiero que MI magia me mate.

Voldemort se quedó callado. Luego sonrió. Alzo su mano y la puso sobre el pecho de Harry. El moreno pegó un grito. Parecía que algo dentro de él se hubiese roto. Sentía frío, dolor, los recuerdos se apoderaron de él. Voldemort estaba diciendo algo, una luz lo cegó, y luego volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba tumbado sobre una cama, boca arriba. Solo llevaba puesto un pantalón. En el pecho tenía marcas a causa de la tortura que había recibido, aunque extrañamente estas ya habían cicatrizado, y seguro que no habían pasado tantos días como para que eso sucediera.

Miró hacia los lados. Estaba en una habitación grande, parecía normal, ya que había un armario, muebles con objetos extraños (eso era lo único raro) y libros. Sobre la cama había una camiseta negra, un pantalón del mismo color pero de cuero, unas botas, dos túnicas, una negra y otra de color esmeralda, y una máscara, pero algo diferente a la de los mortífagos, ya que las suyas solían tapar toda la cara, y aquella solo tapaba los ojos y algo de la nariz.

Se levantó aturdido y cogió la ropa para ponérsela, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, algo diferente que no había tenido antes. En su antebrazo tenía el dibujo de una serpiente con una calavera. La Marca Tenebrosa estaba tatuada en su brazo. Parecía que hacía poco que se la habían echo, porque todavía estaba roja y tenía muestras de sangre, además de que todavía le escocía. La tocó suavemente, ardía.

―No pienso ser solamente un simple mortífago ―susurró―. Seré mucho más que eso.

Sonrió, y luego se acercó al espejo. Ya no estaba pálido, pero estaba más delgado que antes. Había vuelto a pegar otro estirón. Le parecía increíble a la velocidad a la que crecía ahora, porque en ese tiempo había crecido por lo menos veinte centímetros. Sus ojos no eran rojos, pero su mirada era fría, oscura y calculadora. Sus ojos verdes estaban algo oscurecidos. Sonrió otra vez. Le gustaba aquella sensación, se sentía poderoso, pero ahora notaba que aquella magia que lo poseía, estaba ya muy lejos, ahora ya no lo dominaba. Voldemort tenía razón, ahora era él el que la controlaba, a pesar de que no había practicado para hacerlo. Todo parecía muy fácil. Buscó su varita, pero no estaba por allí, claro que al pensar en ella, apareció en sus manos.

Se vistió. Decidió usar la túnica verde en vez de la negra, pero la máscara no se la puso.

―Vaya, ya has despertado ―susurró una voz dulce a sus espaldas. Harry la reconoció al instante. Era Lyra. Se dio la vuelta y la miró. Llevaba un vestido negro de tiras y unas botas de cuero del mismo color. En ese momento nadie diría que fuera mortífaga. Además, por mucho que se fijara en su brazo, no tenía la Marca Tenebrosa. ¿Por qué sería?

―Eso te lo diré más adelante ―dijo Lyra, al leer sus pensamientos.

Harry apenas le hizo caso, ya que pensaba en otra cosa.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, aunque parecía algo que no había sido real. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, luchando contra una masa densa de color negro. Ahora lo entendía, si que había estado luchando contra la magia negra, pero era como si lo hubiese echo en sueños. Volvió en sí y clavó sus ojos en los de Lyra mirándolo sonriente, aunque ella estaba seria.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún estás enfadada? ¿Acaso crees que eres la única que puede engañar a la gente? La verdad he engañado a todo el mundo, así que no te sorprendas tanto... además, el que debería estar enfadado soy yo, me atacasteis, y no pienses que lo he olvidado.

―Cállate de una vez. Yo no te ataqué. Fueron Draco y la chica Weasley.

―Tal vez, pero no hiciste nada por detenerlos. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente? ―preguntó cambiando de tema.

―Solo dos días, pero parece que haya pasado más tiempo en ti. Tus heridas están completamente cicatrizadas. La verdad si me has sorprendido Potter, he de decir que lo has echo muy bien. Todos creían que eras el Elegido, el único con poder para derrocar al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort... y ahora, estás de su bando. Claro que nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera los mortífagos, ya que el Lord todavía no se lo ha dicho a nadie, excepto a mi, porque yo ya sabía que había pasado.

―Mmm, ¿y cuando me van a descubrir?

―Creo que ahora, ya que el Lord me ha mandado a buscarte. Se sorprenderán, de eso no hay duda... Dejémonos de charlas y sígueme. ―Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir por la puerta, pero Harry la detuvo―. ¿Qué?

―Una última pregunta. ―Harry la miró directamente a los ojos, y antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta, Lyra dijo:

―¿Quieres saber si los de la Orden te han buscado?

―¿Legeremancia?

―Deberías aprender Oclumancia Potter, aunque antes conseguiste ocultarme tus recuerdos, fue solo cuestión de suerte.

―Mentira, me esforcé al máximo, aunque como tú dices, creo que era mi magia la que lo hizo, ahora apenas puedo ocultar mis recuerdos. Es que verás, Snape no es un buen profesor. ―Lyra volvió a reír.

―O tú no eres un buen alumno, porque diría cualquier cosa de Snape, pero él es uno de los mejores en Legeremancia y Oclumancia.

―Eso lo discutiremos en otro momento, ahora, contesta a mi pregunta.

―Claro que te han buscado, pero sin resultados. Nadie sabe nada de ti. Algunos muggles te vieron salir de la casa, pero me encargué de ellos antes de que nadie pudiera descubrirte...

―Gracias.

―..., te buscan desesperadamente, pero no conseguirán nada, aquí no te encontrarán. Nosotros también nos hemos encargado de utilizar el hechizo _Fidelio _sobre la casa. El más desesperado es Dumbledore, aunque ya sabes que él...

―Solo me quiere para destruir a Voldemort... ―acabó Harry la frase por ella―. Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo repitáis. Duda resuelta, ¿ahora vamos a ver a Tom?

―Tienes suerte de que no te mate por llamarlo así.

―Lo odia, pero no le tengo miedo, además, no puede matarme así como así. Sé perfectamente que me necesita.

Harry siguió a Lyra por los corredores de la casa. Aquello parecía desierto, o por lo menos Harry no veía a nadie por allí. Creía que los mortífagos rondaban por allí a menudo, pero parecía que se equivocaba. La otra vez que había estado en la mansión, cuando lo habían capturado parecía haber gente, pero ahora no, tal vez estuvieran en alguna misión o algo por el estilo.

Ya habían llegado a la habitación de Voldemort. El Señor Tenebroso los esperaba con Nagini enroscada sobre sus pies. Lyra hizo una reverencia ante Voldemort, pero Harry no. Éste estaba mirando a la serpiente, la cual le devolvió la mirada al verlo entrar, pero luego alzó la cabeza para posar su mirada en la de Voldemort, el cual acababa de decirle a Lyra que los dejara solos.

―Vaya Harry, por fin te despiertas, ya me empezabas a preocupar ―dijo Voldemort fingiendo tristeza.

―Ya claro. Bueno, ¿qué era lo que querías?

―Lo único que quiero decirte es que esta noche los demás mortífagos sabrán que te has unido a mi, que has abandonado el bando de la luz, para pertenecer al de la oscuridad. ―Voldemort hizo una pausa y hizo una mueca. Harry tuvo la sensación de que lo próximo que fuera a decir no le iba a gustar―. Tengo pensado que vuelvas con tus amigos...

―¡NO! ―bramó Harry interrumpiendo al Señor Tenebroso.

―Por favor Harry, déjame terminar, no te preocupes, no será durante mucho, al menos de momento. ¿Me dejarás hablar? ―Harry se lo pensó un rato, dejó de gritar, asintió y miró a Voldemort―. Verás Harry, ellos no saben exactamente lo que te pasó...

―Pero podemos hacer que crean que... me habéis capturado por ejemplo.

―... Ya he pensado en eso, pero me gustaría hacerlos sufrir un poco más, por eso quiero que vean con sus propios ojos tu desaparición, sobre todo quiero ver a Dumbledore, por eso volverás con ellos hasta unos días antes del 1 de Septiembre.

―Menos mal, no tendré que ir a Hogwarts.

―Este año no.

―¿A qué te refieres, no has dicho...?

―Si me dejaras terminar. ―Harry asintió y volvió a quedarse callado―. Por ese motivo quiero que desaparezcas delante de ellos, claro que no te verán morir, sino que serás secuestrado, y claro que antes herido, pero no te preocupes que no te haré nada que te ponga en peligro de muerte, por eso tenemos que buscar un nuevo lugar en el que esconder nuestro cuartel, porque aquí te encontrarían enseguida. Quiero que entrenes, y cuando estés bien preparado, volverás a aparecer, claro que no sabrán que eres mortífago, por lo menos no hasta que llegue el momento.

Harry se quedó callado. Haber si lo había entendido bien. Dentro de unos días volvería a aparecer ante sus amigos. Luego, antes de regresar a Hogwarts, fingirían un secuestro, y cuando estuviese listo, volvería a aparecer, pero seguiría fingiendo ser bueno. En verdad no le gustaba mucho la idea, no quería volver con los de la Orden, y menos ahora, porque después de la muerte de los Dursley y su desaparición, seguro que harían muchas preguntas. Definitivamente, no le gustaba nada la idea.

―Lo siento Tom, pero esa idea no me gusta. Que piensen lo que quieran, pero no quiero volver con ellos. ―Voldemort lo miró enfadado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry continuó―: No creas que a mi me manejarás como haces con los demás mortífagos Tom. Yo no te tengo miedo, y no te voy a tratar como si fueras mi amo, si fuera así créeme que no me habría unido a ti, así que será mejor que te acostumbres, sobre todo a que te llame Tom.

Voldemort se levantó y apareció delante de él.

―Ten cuidado chico, porque si yo quiero ahora mismo estarías muerto, así que ten mucho cuidado.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, aunque se detuvo justo antes de salir.

―Ya, pero no me matarás porque me necesitas, y ya sabes a que me refiero. Me pensaré lo de volver con ellos, pero dudo mucho que quiera hacerlo.

El muchacho salió de la sala dejando a Voldemort con la palabra en la boca. Lyra estaba esperando fuera, pero apenas le hizo caso y empezó a caminar lentamente por los pasillos de la mansión, cuando de repente Draco Malfoy apareció delante de él, después de aparecer por un pasillo. Harry se detuvo y lo miró fríamente. Seguía sin caerle bien Malfoy, y aunque estuvieran en el mismo bando, eso no significaba que llegarían a ser amigos.

Malfoy lo miraba tan o más fríamente que el mismo. Estaba claro que no le gustaba que estuviera allí, y por su cara aún parecía sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado, seguro que quería alguna explicación.

―Potter, creo que tenemos que hablar. Vas a tener que explicarme con detalles lo que ha pasado.

Harry sonrió, no se había equivocado.

―Creo que eso es obvio Draco ―siseó la voz de Lyra detrás de Harry―. Parece que Potter no es quien todos pensaban que era, ha estado fingiendo ser buena persona, por lo menos estas últimas semanas, pero debió de aburrirse de su vida, y ahora prefiere el bando de la oscuridad.

―¿Lo entiendes ahora Malfoy? No es tan difícil de comprender ―dijo Harry―. Estaba aburrido de mi vida, y he decidido cambiarla, es muy simple.

―¿Y cómo sabemos que todo esto no es una trampa tuya? Tal vez en realidad estés fingiendo estar de nuestro bando, pero podrías ser un espía de la Orden del Fénix. Ellos pudieron mandarte hacer todo esto para descubrir cosas sobre nosotros y así poder derrotarnos.

―La verdad, podrías tener razón, pero no la tienes. ¿Acaso crees que Voldemort me habría aceptado si eso fuese así? Veo que aún no lo has entendido del todo, el me vio matando, y vio el poder oscuro que había en mi, se aseguró en aquel momento si todo era verdad, y así fue. Esto no es ninguna trampa, yo no estoy con la Orden del Fénix, y óyeme bien... Nunca lo estaré.

―Te creeré del todo cuando te vea actuar.

―Bien, te demostraré que no estoy con ellos.

_Pero aún no_.

El muchacho se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Voldemort en su cabeza, miró hacia los lados, pero él no estaba allí. Intentó volver a hablarle, pero nadie respondió.

―Mmm, ¿dónde está Ginny? ―preguntó Harry mirando a Lyra y a Draco.

―¿Ginny?

―Ah, hola Draco, ¿qué pasa?

―Quiero que vengas conmigo, tengo que enseñarte algo, o mejor dicho, alguien quiere hablar contigo, pero no puede ser aquí. Ven, vamos.

Ginny lo miró con desconfianza.

―Tranquila, no es nada malo... En realidad, creo que será bueno, por lo menos para ti.

―De acuerdo, vamos.

La pelirroja le dio la mano a Draco y lo siguió por el bosque que estaba cerca de la mansión Ryddle, hasta que se pararon en una zona bastante llena de árboles, en la que cualquiera podría ocultarse. Ginny pudo ver a Lyra por allí, aunque no entendía porque Draco la había traído allí, ¿sería una prueba? ¿O tal vez era una trampa y querían matarla? No se esperaba que en realidad, Harry Potter apareciera delante de ella. Ginny sacó su varita y apuntó a Harry, aunque eso no pareció preocupar al muchacho.

―Baja esa varita pelirroja, no vengo a hacerte daño.

―¿Qué? No entiendo nada, hace unos días le atacamos y ahora viene con vosotros como si fuerais amigos.

―Créeme que a mi aún me cuesta entenderlo ―comentó Draco―. Aunque amigos no somos.

―Completamente de acuerdo ―comentó Harry―. ¿Sabéis qué? No me gustó nada que me atacarais. ―Harry se acercó a Ginny y Draco peligrosamente. Los dos retrocedieron.

―Un momento Potter, ni lo intentes ―dijo Draco apuntándolo con la varita.

―No te preocupes, de momento no os haré nada. Aunque como me volváis a atacar, os enteraréis de quien soy realmente. ―Harry los miró una última vez, y luego se marchó por donde había venido.

―No entiendo nada, ¿qué ha pasado? ―preguntó la pelirroja.

―Que Potter se ha unido a nuestro bando ―contestó Lyra.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó Ginny sorprendida―. ¿Eso es cierto?

―Parece que sí.

Lyra le contó a Ginny lo mismo que le había dicho Harry anteriormente. En verdad, la chica estaba bastante sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba la idea de que Harry estuviese en realidad del bando de la oscuridad, y no del de la luz. Tal vez ahora tuviese una oportunidad con él, tal vez.

―No entiendo porqué se enfadó cuando le comuniqué que me haría mortífaga.

―Probablemente porque le seguía un Vigil, y eso lo delataría ―contestó Lyra antes de desaparecerse.


End file.
